


Dark

by gaymcnamara



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, OC-centric, Vampire!OC, Vampires, everyone is just a tiny bit gay as a treat, loads of stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymcnamara/pseuds/gaymcnamara
Summary: ❝ Take me to churchI'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your liesI'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knifeOffer me that deathless deathGood God, let me give you my life ❞Zara Lewis hated everything.Well, maybe not everything. But she definitely hated Jesse for turning her into a vampire and making her life a living hell.And as soon as he turns her best friend too, the whole situation gets a lot messier
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Original Female Character(s), sarah fox/ original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Zara Lewis hated everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this story! this show is very special to me and this oc is someone I've been making since i was young. i hope you'll like this!

Zara Lewis hated everything.

Well, maybe not everything. But she definitely hated Jesse for turning her into a vampire last year. Life had been so hard for her ever since. She had to keep it a secret from her two best friends, Sarah and Erica, her aunt and uncle,who she lived with, couldn't know either. Ugh,she hated Jesse.

But he had struck again a week or two back. He had bitten Sarah and turned her too. Zara had discovered it on a hunt (for rats not humans) and she had seen Sarah too. The two friends had embraced each other and Zara had cried. Her best friend, a vampire. Well, a fledgling to be exact.

Sarah has been less dumb(in Zara's words) than her. She hadn't bitten a human after she got turned. Zara had to admit that Jesse has kind of forced her into it, telling her she'd die as soon as the sunlight hit her if she didn't, but she had done it very fast. 

So yeah, the two girls were now searching for a way to live with it. Jesse and Sarah were still dating, so Jesse hadn't disappeard fully from their lives.

It had been a normal school that day. Zara and Erica were waiting for Sarah during lunch while Erica was watching the new dusk trailer. Zara had never really gotten into dusk, even before turning.

"Sarah, we're here!" Erica yelled, pulling Zara out of her thoughts. Sarah sat down in front of Zara at the spot at the table, Erica sitting to her left.

"Where have you been? I've been texting you all morning!" Erica exclaimed, obviously having something exciting to say to their friend.

"What happened to your shirt?" Zara asked upon closer inspection of her. Her shirt appeared to be covered in food.

"Ugh, don't ask," Sarah groaned and Zara gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"The cafeteria can be a hard place," Zara smiled.

"Okay, guess what?" Erica continued as excited as ever, "I already have two hundred tickets sold for the screening." Erica squealed a little after that she said that, "Only seven more days! I seriously think if I had to wait eight more days, I would go crazy."

Sarah and Zara shared a smile. It wasn't that Erica was crazy, not at all, she was just really excited about it.

"Yeah, me too," Sarah said, sounding nowhere as enthusiastic as Erica.

"You skipped math today," Erica changed the topic out of nowhere, "Where you with Jesse?" 

"Yes."

"If I had a cute boyfriend I'd totally skip class too."

Zara and Sarah looked at each other before looking at Erica. "What? I would!" Erica defended her self upon seeing her friends faces, "do you think you're the only one who's allowed to break the rules."

"Erica," Zara started, "you're a good girl. Maybe you would do it, but I don't see you doing it, at all."

"So is Sarah."

"I don't know anymore," Sarah sighed, and Zara felt so bad for her. 

"Straight a's, always nice to everyone, trust me, good girl," Erica told them, "anyways, I saved you two seats, since Zara isn't a dusk fan, Jesse's coming, right?"

"Uh,no," Sarah quickly said, "he's not a real dusk fan."

"What?" Erica questioned her friend, "having a best friend who doesn't like dusk and a boyfriend? How?"

"Erica I'm your friend too!" Zara said, fake offended, "and at least I like you to listen to you guys talk about it."

That's when a boy sat down next to Zara. "Hey there," he said, mainly focused on Erica, "is there any chance your babysitting the Morgan's tonight?"

"Yeah!" Erica said, "Why? Do you know their kids?"

"Yeah, one of them is my buddy," the boy said enthusiastically, "sitting right over there."

Zara looked over at where the boy was looking, and saw the other boys. One was hiding himself in his jacket, she assumed that was the Morgan kid, and the other one she recognized too. She and Rory had been friends in kindergarten. 

Zara thought about, kindergarten. That poor little girl was unaware of what would happen to her when she became older. But maybe it had been better that way, Zara knew that she would have worried way to much.

Zara hadn't noticed the boy leaving their table, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Erica. "Hello? Earth to Zara?" Erica asked waving her hand in front of Zara's faces and as soon as Zara reacted Erica sighed, "you do it too, sometimes you just zone out. You look really depressed then. What is going on?"

"Nothing, Erica," Zara sighed, "sometimes my dad still haunts me my mind." She saw Erica tense up at that comment and Erica mumbled a quick 'sorry'. 

Henry Lewis was a horrible man. He had gotten Zara's mother pregnant with Zara so she wouldn't leave, only to abuse both of them. The breaking point had been when he had killed her in front of Zara, who then finally had the courage to tell someone what had been going on. Henry was locked up and Zara was sent to live with her aunt and uncle (from her mom's side)

And it's true that that man still haunted her mind. Often she'd wake up screaming and crying until her aunt came and calmed her down. Her uncle had tried to before, but it had made it worst. 

But Zara guesses that the last year he had been pushed to the background of her head. He was the least of her worries now, he was locked far away from her. No, being a vampire was her main problem. And that was what had been haunting her mind the past year.

The rest of the school day went well. Zara had been able to focus in all her classes and had avoided getting really mad or hungry. She would have to go on a hunt for rats later though. But that's when she got his text.

"You'll be at the party, right?"

Even his voice pissed her off so much. Jesse had texted Zara to come meet her outside, where she was greeted by multiple of his friends.

"I'll come," Zara sighed, "but don't expect me to drink human blood."

"Come on Zara," Jesse groaned, "it's part of what we are."

"I can live of rats so I'm doing that," Zara said and she turned around and saw Sarah approaching. Zara walked in the opposite direction but stayed close so she could go to Sarah immediately if something went wrong.

Sarah and Jesse took a bit of distant from the group but Zara could hear what it was about, Sarah didn't want to be a vampire. Zara could have killed Jesse for turning her, but she wouldn't make it out alive either.

Sarah pushes Jesse out of the way and walked over to Zara while Jesse yelled at her that it 'was too late to turn back now'. 

"Jesse?" Zara turned her head to find Erica walking up to them, "Sarah said you weren't a fan of vampires?" Please no, Erica, was the only thought Zara had. Her best friend could get herself in big trouble.

"I love vampires," Jesse said, "that's exactly what I told her." Zara could feel her blood boil. Ofcourse he loved vampires, he had his own cult of vampires.

"I gotta go," Sarah sighed and she walked away, Zara following her.

"I'll see you around!" Erica yelled after them, "dusk forever!"

Zara waited until she was sure no one could hear before she started talking, "wanna go on a hunt? I'm kinda hungry." 

"Sorry, no," Sarah said looking at her friend, "I just try to not hunt that often, only when I'm starving."

"Understandable," Zara said, "Please come to that party tonight, I don't want to be there alone."

"I don't want to bite anyone," Sarah reminded her.

"You don't have too," Zara said, "I'll protect you from it, remember? like I said I would?" Sarah flashed her friend a smile before they got at the intersection where they had to split up.

"Be careful," Sarah told Zara while the two hugged and Zara nodded before her friend walked the other way. 

Running at 'vampire speed' would forever be weird to Zara, but at least she was at her destination in a few seconds. The woods, or at least a very hidden place. Zara had discovered almost no one came here, maybe that was the reason why her mom always took her here.

Zara just had to wait for a second before she heard the rustling of the leaves left from her. One quick duck and she had a squirming rat in her hand. "Sorry little guy," Zara said while bearing her fangs and sinking them into the rat. The taste of blood was probably just tasty to her because she was a vampire, but she kind of liked it. It wasn't the worst thing. Maybe she could continue the rest of her life like this


	2. the party that ruined everything

Zara Lewis hated how Jesse had convinced her to come to this party. And worst part, Sarah still hadn't shown up. So now Zara was standing awkwardly in a corner waiting for her, not wanting to interact with any other vampires(there weren't as many now because they were searching for victims).

Zara was watching from the sidelines as the other vampires were talking, dancing, actually enjoying themselves. "Zara!"

"What do you want, Jesse?" Zara turned around to look at the face of the vampire, who had an extremely smug smile.

"That Erica girl," Jesse said and Zara's eyes became wide, "would she want to become a vampire?"

"Leave her alone, Jesse," Zara hissed at him, which made her fangs pop out too, "you've already got Sarah and me, leave her alone."

"Zara!" The voice of her best friend made Zara retract her fangs and turn around, "I didn't know you and Jesse were friends!"

"We're distant cousins," Jesse said, "from her dads side." It took Zara everything in her too not just grab a wooden stake em kill him, he knew what her dad had done. 

"Yeah, have you seen Sarah?" Zara tried to change the topic, but Erica seemed way to interested in the fact that Zara had been going to Jesses party's too.

"How long have you been going here? Do you know a lot of people? Have you met Gord before? He is a really nice guy," Erica kept on rambling.

"I'm more of a stand in the corner girl," Zara said, searching for a way out of this hole she was digging herself in, "my aunt and uncle think it's good if I go here so I won't lock myself in my room."

"Zara Lewis?" A faint voice in Zara's head told her to not turn her head to this voice either but she did it anyway, and wasn't happy with what she saw.

"Rory?" Zara asked upon seeing her childhood best friend, "what are you doing here?" Zara now walked away from Erica and Jesse,who's smile had just become bigger realizing Zara knew him, and walked over to him.

"I was at this gaming store in town and these guys asked if I wanted to come," Rory explained happily, "of course I said yes. What are you doing here?"

"Jesse is a distant cousin from me," Zara said, "and my aunt and uncle think I need to go out more because all I do is sit in my room."

"My parents say the same thing," Rory said smiling at Zara, "although I don't think we're doing the same thing."

"Considering they picked you up at a gaming store, no," Zara laughed, "but it's really cool to see you. I saw you at school today, Erica was supposed to babysit one of your friends."

"Yeah, Ethan," Rory said, "but isn't Erica that girl over there?"

"Yeah, she is," Zara sighed, "maybe Sarah went in her place because I don't see her anywhere." Zara didn't remember she and Rory moving over to sit on the chairs but they did. Zara liked talking to him after such a long time. But when she remembered the reason he most likely was here, to be eaten, she wanted to get him out of here.

"Ethan still claims that the babysitting thing is just for Jane, his little sister, but I do think it's also for him." Rory explained to Zara, who snickered, "Do you go to the woods a lot?"

"Yeah," Zara said, "why are you wondering?"

"A lot of the times my mom goes for a walk, she said she saw you in the woods," Rory said, before quickly adding, "I don't know why she tells me that everytime, but she noticed you are there a lot, alone."

"Well, my mom and I used to go there a lot," Zara told him. They had been friends when she died, so Rory knew the story, "it calms me down, and I think walking is pretty relaxing."

"You should totally come to my house so I can teach you how to game," Rory said, "that's also pretty relaxing."

"Shooting people in a video game is relaxing?"

"Yes."

Zara giggled at that before she heard her phone ring. "It's Sarah," Zara said, "gotta take this one." Zara stood up and walked away, "Sarah where are you?"

"I'm on my way," Sarah Said over the phone, "is Erica there?"

"Yes, she and Rory are both here," Zara said, "I'm trying to find a way to get them out of her before midnight."

"Just keep looking," Sarah said, "and make sure that Erica isn't left alone with one of them." Zara's breath caught in her throat when Sarah said that. "Zara?"

"I may or may not have gotten distracted talking to Rory," Zara explained while she looked around for her blond friend, "shit! I forgot to look out for Erica too."

"I'm on my way," Sarah Said once again, "stay calm and don't do anything stupid." Sarah hung up and Zara returned to Rory.

"You look worried," Rory noted.

"I need to find Erica," Zara said, "I'll see you later?" Before waiting for an answer Zara had sprinted away. Not to fast, Ofcourse. Is she was lucky she could Rory out of here before he found anything out.

Zara walked into the garden looking for her vampire obsessed friend, but she only got weird stares. The other vampires weren't that used to her, except for the fact that she hated being a vampire. She walked back inside and saw Erica and Gord standing by the drinks, while Gord gave her something.

"Erica!" Zara called out but she was stopped by Jesse.

"You know what I said about vampires who do want to be turned?" Jesse said, "they do everything so much easier."

Zara hissed at Jesse, "why are you doing this? Yes she thinks it's cool but it sucks and that's something you have to get over Jesse. Not everyone wants to be an immortal being who loves off blood."

Jesse now hissed back at her, something that did startle Zara. "Erica would be a great vampire, way beter than you or Sarah." He started to walk away when he turned around to tell Zara one more thing, "and don't think you can get your nerd friend out, he is dinner."

Zara turned around to find Erica and Gord gone. But she did see someone else, "Sarah!" The two vampires embraced each other once they were close enough, "thank god you're here."

"Erica doesn't know anything about what's about to happen," Sarah said, "I tried talking to her, but she thinks I'm being with to strict. And now Ethan and Benny are sitting outside in a car waiting for me te return with Erica."

"Jesse said there's no way that we're getting Erica, or Rory, out here normal,or alive," Zara explained, again looking around for their bling friend, "wait, Ethan and Benny are here?"

"I told them to stay in the car," Sarah said, "I'm just hoping they listened." Zara sighed. This party became messier by the second. "There she is."

Sarah pulled Zara into the direction of their blond friend. "Erica you need to listen to us, you need to leave!" Sarah exclaimed when they stood in front of her.

"Zara, you too?" Erica asked, "I thought you two were the ones who did this, not me."

"Listen Erica, its dangerous here," Zara explained, "Jesse, Gord, anyone else. They are not what they seem."

"Than what are they Zara?" Erica asked, "just because I am having fun doesn't mean you two have to ruin it," Erica said after that question was followed with silence.

"They are vampires," Sarah said, "as in dusk but way worse. They won't be like Jakeward. They will kill you if you don't leave!" Erica just stared at friend who took this as a sign to continue, "listen, Zara and me have already been victims okay. Jesse bit Zara and she was turned into a vampire and he bit me and now I'm a fledgling!"

"Wow, you really expect me to believe that?" Erica asks.

"Erica she isn't lying!" Zara exclaimed, "if we don't get out now, you'll also be one!"

"Okay, partypoopers," Erica said, "where's your proof? And really? Vampires? Zara wouldn't want to be one."

"I don't and now I'm stuck with it!" Zara exclaimed with earned her a look from Erica, "Erica, just come with us." Erica didn't even budge, "fine, Erica, I'll proof it."

Zara was ready to show her fangs to Erica when Jesse interrupted her. "Ah there she is!" Jesse stood next to time out of nowhere and Zara tensed up, "and Zara joined too! How fun."

"We where just leaving," Sarah said, grabbing Ericas arm.

"No,no,no,no,"Jesse said, "you'd miss the main event. This isn't just another party. Stick around." Zara felt goosebumps when he said that. Erica, however, seemed happier then ever. When would she realize the main event would be drinking peoples blood?

Jesse grabbed Sarah's and Zara's arms and walked away with them, away from Erica. "Where are you taking us, Jesse?" Zara asked as he dragged them up the stairs.

"I need you guys here when I discuss," Jesse said when he stopped at the top of the stairs, and Zara saw a bunch of other vampires. That could never mean anything good. 

"Fellow vampires," Jesse started his speech off, "many, many years ago, they tried to get rid of us. They killed everyone, leaving me the sole survivor. It took me years to gather enough people again. But, be patient. In a few short days we will have our revenge, and more," people started cheering, "We will have this whole town! But the prophecy can't be fulfilled until we meet our targets. 219, soul for soul. It'll be an incredible night, like something out of a movie. Fine! Enough talk, we're all hungry, the moon is full. Let's eat."

Zara knew what that meant, and hoped that Rory had found a way out of there. She and Sarah followed Jesse down the stairs again, back to the main entrance. "I'm scared," Zara whispered to Sarah, "that thing Jesse was talking about, it can't be good." 

Jesse then dragged Sarah and Zara along with him to three boys. Zara could mentally hit herself, Rory was still there. And now he was going to be dinner. "Don't they look delicious?" Jesse said.

"Not them!" Sarah exclaimed, " I know these kids! I'm babysitting them."

"I'm sorry," Jesse started, obviously not sorry, before stopping, "wait, you still need a babysitter?"

"No,no," the tallest said, who's name was Benny, "he needs a babysitter." A few people laughed.

"No I don't, " Ethan argued.

"So, why exactly do you need a babysitter?" Gord asked.

"No one here needs a babysitter, okay?"

"Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he has to be such a dorkward, I mean seriously." Gord hissed at Benny when he said that and Zara turned her head away slightly in fear of what might happen. 

"Stop,stop,stop," Jesse pulled Gord back when he got the close to his liking, "the initiations will follow tradition. Fledglings drink first."

Zara watched in anguish as one of them pushed Rory forward. He was so clueless about what was about to happen. 

"Hear his heart pumping?" Jesse asked Sarah, but Zara realized she could hear it too, "it's the beat of a whole new world waiting for you. One where you'll never die, never grow old. One bite and it's yours." 

Sarah stepped forward, now standing in front of Rory while Zara was thinking of ways to get them out of here somehow. "Sarah don't," Ethan ran forward and grabbed Sarah's arm. He gasped out loud and Zara swore she saw his  
eyes turn white.

That's when Zara thought of something. "Sarah move," Zara said while gently pushing her friend to the side, and now she was the one standing in front of Rory. Zara whisper a quick 'sorry' into the boys ear before bearing her fangs and biting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it!


	3. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, English isn’t my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes!

Zara Lewis hated to bite humans so she let Rory go fast. Rory, however, just kind of fell down, so Zara tried to catch him. Thank god for vampire reflexes. She checked the bite marks. Just like she intended, no major artery, not too deep.

Zara was so caught up in checking if Rory was okay she hadn't noticed Sarah fighting back. "Zara come!" Zara turned her head to her friend who was now running away, with what seemed wooden stakes in her hands.

"I'm right behind you!" Zara yelled back, before she started too drag Rory away from the rest, who were too occupied watching Sarah, Ethan, and Benny run away. She knew Jesse house, she had been there loads of times. So she knew where she could hide Rory she they wouldn't still kill him.

Once she had entered the room, Rory actually had more strength already and was slowly standing on his own legs. "That was," Zara tried propping him up against the wall, "hot."

"Won't be so hot when you transform into one of us," Zara whispered, and once she was done with Rory she texted Sarah she'd meet her at her house, "wait, did you say hot?" Rory nodded francitally, "Rory, I quite literally cursed you for, the rest of your life." 

"You did give me a hickey."

"That's not a hickey," Zara snorted, "for a 'geek' it's still taking you a long time to realize we're vampires."

"Ah," Rory didn't really seem to get it, "cool." Zara stood up, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"I have to go," Zara said, "I'll see you at school, I guess?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school," Rory smiled back at her, and Zara felt sorry for the poor boy. She had cursed him, just like she was. Was it really the best thing she could have done? There was no time for that now, she had to leave. 

She opened the window that was in the room and climbed out of it. She saw some people in the garden look at her, but she needed to get out of there. She pushed herself off the ground and landed outside the gates. Zara wasn't very fond of flying, she preferred to run. 

Once she was finally home she realized how late it was. Ofcourse, It was past midnight. Her aunt and uncle wouldn't get mad at her, luckily, but she hated it more. She walked up to the front door, and knocked on it. She still wasn't able to get into her own house without being invited. 

Her uncle opened the door and looked at his teenage niece in front of him, "Zara? Are you alright? Come in." Zara slowly stepped into the house, now realizing she probably didn't look well.

"Sarah's coming over soon," Zara said, "the party didn't really go as planned."

"What happened?"

"Jesse got mad," Zara made up, "and he really scared me and Sarah, so we left, but I asked if she could meet me here." 

"Yeah, I understand," her uncle said, "is there anything you need? I know you like snacks whenever you feel down." Zara chuckled at that comment.

"It would be a blessing if we have ice cream." Her uncle smiled at her before walking over to the kitchen. Zara walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling the blanket that was draped over it over her body.

"One ice cream," Zara grabbed the ice cream her uncle had sat on the table in front of her, "and the spoon." 

"You even thought of a spoon," Zara said, smiling at him.

"How else were you going to eat it?" Her uncle smiled at her, something that made Zara feel safe, "I'll be in my study if you need me." Her uncle left the living room, leaving Zara all by herself, staring at a blank tv. Was it good to leave her all alone like this? Probably not. But Sarah would be there soon.

After a few more minutes there was a knock on the front door. Zara got up from the couch, putting the ice cream down, and walked up to it. She opened it and saw her friend standing on the front porch. "Come in."

"Thank god you made it home safely," Sarah said while walking inside, "a group of vampires surrounded me and the other guys while we where trying to leave."

"I dragged Rory away from the first," Zara explained, while she and her friend walked up the stairs, "once I got him somewhere safer I fled too."

"Poor Rory," Sarah said as Zara opened the door to her bedroom, "this is not how I expected that party to go."

"At least you didn't drink human blood," Zara reminded her, "but Erica was bitten, wasn't she?"

"Yes, I think Gord bit her," Sarah said as she sat down on her friends bed, "she's probably out there with them, becoming an actual vampire."

"Ofcourse she would," Zara said, "she believes the vampire life is like dusk. Soon she'll discover it isn't like that at all." Zara picked up the picture from her nightstand. It was a picture of the three of them, Erica, Sarah and she, taking around a year ago. Not long after that picture she'd be turned by Jesse. "Do I look different?"

"I mean, your hair and makeup is different," Sarah said, "but you haven't aged."

"And I won't age ever again," Zara said, "good thing for me I already looked old for my age." The two girls laughed at Zara's comment as Zara sat down next to Sarah. "I guess our lives changed even more today."

"Yeah, now Erica is also one of us," Sarah said, "but like I said, I don't think she's still a fledgling." 

"Do you think there is a cure?" Zara asked, "so we could be normal teens again, and live out the life we always said we would?"

"You mean the one where we are each other's maid of honor on the others wedding day?" Zara nodded, "we can only hope."

"Do you think you can stay the night?" Zara asked Sarah, "I mean, Erica and you both have some of your clothes here, and you parents trust me."

"I'll ask," Sarah said, grabbing her phone, "are you scared they'll come to your house?"

"And hurt my aunt and uncle? Yes," Zara admitted, "Jesse has always said he'd do that, and maybe this was the final straw."

"Well, at least they have two vampires to protect them," Sarah said, and she looked back at her phone, "my mom says it's okay if i stay."

"Well, Lets raid the pantry then," Zara said and the two girls stood up and walked downstairs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you did


	4. Cubed animals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shit chapter, life isn’t the best right now

Zara Lewis hated how Jesse was still able to go to their school. "You'd think they would do some kind of background check," Zara whispered to Sarah, as soon as the others had passed them, "have you seen Erica, by the way? Or Rory?"

"I haven't see either of them," Sarah said, as she inspected the group of vampires, who were now walking out of the school, "and looks like they aren't with them either."

Zara sighed as she leaned against her locker, she wished that stupid party never happened, and she could listen to Erica ramble about dusk again. No, now she had been worried all day.

Sarah's phone rang and Sarah groaned when she saw who was calling her, "it's Jesse," she said before picking up and Zara groaned too, "what do you want, Jesse?" Zara heard Jesse faintly on the phone, but couldn't make out what he was saying, "you have a surprise for Zara? Then why are calling me?"

"I blocked him months ago," Zara groaned, while slinging her backpack over her shoulder, "where is he? I'll come to him." 

"In front of the school," Sarah said and Zara began walking away, "he says you'll like it."

"The last surprise he gave me was turning me into a vampire," Zara told Sarah and she walked away. As soon as she walked trough the front doors she saw Jesse and Gord standing there. "What do you want to show me, Jesse?"

"Zara!" Zara saw the blonde boy looking way to happy, smiling at her. 

"Jesse, you did not."

"Oh I didn't do anything," Jesse said as if there was nothing wrong, "if I remember correctly you were the one who bit him."

"So you wouldn't murder him and drink all his blood!" Zara exclaimed, not really caring if anyone could hear her, before stomping away. But she soon felt someone was following her. "Jesse, stay away from me!"

"It's not Jesse." Zara turned around to find Rory behind her. So he had followed her. They were out of sight of the rest of the group, so Zara felt she could freely say whatever she wanted.

"So, are you a fledgling now?"

"Nope, I'm a full on vampire!" Rory proudly flashed his fangs and Zara groaned.

"You drank human blood? Rory there is no going back from that, now you're cursed too." 

"Well, Jesse said if I didn't I'd die," Rory tried to explain and Zara rolled her eyes.

"He did the same thing with me," Zara explained, "Said if I didn't drink human blood I'd die as soon as the sun came up. And look at me now, I've been like this for a year!"

"A year?" Rory asked, "how did no one know?"

"I'm very good at keeping secrets," Zara said, thinking about how she'd had never told anyone about this, "but I guess now a lot more people know."

"Who did know?"

"Sarah, for like a week or two," Zara sighed, "you just can't tell anyone that you're a vampire causally."

"Yeah, my mom would definitely ground me if she knew I'm a vampire now," Rory said and Zara chuckled, "what?"

"I don't think getting grounded for that is the worst thing," Zara snickers, "but my aunt and uncle don't know either, I wouldn't know how they'd react."

"I love to talk to you," Rory started, "but I have to go, Jesse wants us to find cubed animals or something."

"Cubed animals? Is that like a weird vampire meal?" Zara questioned and they both laughed, "I'll see you around I guess." Rory walked away again and Zara turned around and now faced Zara. "You scared me."

"I need to know what Jesse's up too," Sarah said, "I just know it isn't good."

"Not to be mean," Zara started, "but aren't you his girlfriend? Didn't he tell you his masterplan?"

"No, just the thing about the prophecy and the souls, but you know that too," Sarah explained, "and I can't find Ethan and Benny."

"Wait, when did you befriend them?"

"When did you befriend Rory?"

"When I bit him," Zara sighed, "I feel bad okay? Ruined his whole life."

"Don't think like that," Sarah said, "for now we need to find out what Jesses whole plan is, let's go." Before Zara could protest Sarah was already heading towards the vampire group. Zara groaned, putting on her sunglasses, she followed her friend.

Zara had been surprised to find out the vampire group had walked in the direction of the church, which was a place vampires were definitely not welcome.

"What are they doing here? This is a holy place, we're not allowed here," Zara groaned as the two girls did there best to not be seen by them.

"I don't think they're heading for the church," Sarah said, "they seem to be heading towards the graveyard."

"Great," Zara sarcastically smiled, "nothing better then following a group a vampires to the graveyard where your mom is buried." Zara hadn't even noticed that her fangs where out when she mumbled about how "Jesse knew what he was doing".

"Zara, keep those away," Sarah stressed, and Zara quickly retreated her fangs back, "Let's just go, hopefully we won't even see your moms grave."

The two girls walked onto the graveyard and saw Benny and Ethan hiding behind a grave stone. "Ew, Benny has holy water," Zara complained when the two girls got closer.

"Hey," Sarah said as the two girls crouched down next to them, startling the both of them. 

"Looking good."

"What are you doing here," Ethan asked looking at the two vampires in front of him.

"Same as you," Sarah explained, "following them, I just wish I knew what they were up too."

"According to Rory," Benny started, "they're out for the cubid animals."

"Cubid? He told me cubed animals," Zara said, "thought he meant some kind of weird snack."

"Cubed animals?" Sarah questioned, "you mean cubile animus?"

"You told me you knew nothing," Zara exclaimed.

"I've just heard Jesse mention it before," Sarah explained, "I think ,maybe, it's Latin."

Sarah grabs Ethans shoulder and Zara swears she sees something happen to him, just like at the party.

"219?" 

"Wikipedia says that 'cubile animus' is Latin for 'nest of souls," Benny says.

"I think i just saw it," Ethan said, "getting confused looks from the rest, "a little box with carvings on it."

"Did it look like that box?" Zara asked, pointing at the group of vampires were now pulled a box out of the ground. 

"The cubile animus."

"Great," Benny sighed, "nest of souls. How long until something hatches."

"We have to stop them."

"Well, we have a fresh supply of anti-vampire juice-," in his enthusiasm Benny splashes some holy water on Zara and Sarah who both yell out in pain.

"What the heck?"

"Benny, you little,"

"Run," Ethan said quickly and the four of them got away before anyone could see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did


	5. a trip to the woods

Zara Lewis hated how Benny had basically snitched on them and they had to run away. Once they had arrived at a street which they all felt was far away, they slowed down.

"So?" Sarah asked, "what's with these visions? You get them often?"

"No," Ethan sighed out, still a little bit out of breath, "I-it started when you showed up, it's like a door opened to a whole other dimension or something."

"That tends to happen at Jesses party's," Zara chuckled, and as soon as Benny snickered too, she took a step away from him, scared to get splashed with holy water again.

"I think it happens when we touch," Ethan says, looking at Sarah, and he reached for her hand.

Both the girls let out a small laugh. "Nice try casanova."

"Can't blame the player for trying," Benny said, "But, Zara, maybe i'll get one too-"

"I don't think you will," Zara said, pushing away Benny's hand.

"cut it out Benny," Ethan said.

"If i see your hand again, it might be a meal," Zara smiled at Benny, flashing her fangs at him.

"Got it," Benny smiled back nervously.

"So," Ethan started again, "Jesse told neither of you what the prophecy is? Or what 219 means?"

"I'm just a fledgling, remember?" Sarah said, "He'd only tell a real vampire." Ethan and Benny looked hopeful at Zara.

"I refuse to talk to him, so i'm no help either, sorry boys," Zara explained.

"Well, none of the others are dumb enough to just tell us," Benny said.

"Well," Ethan started, a smirk forming on his face, "one of them is." 

"And i," Benny said, now having an identical smirk while grabbing his phone, "have his number."

Zara looked at the screen as Benny dialed someone's number. "Rory?!" Zara exclaimed as soon as she saw Benny was calling him, "i'm sorry but i doubt he'd tell Rory of all people."

"We can try," Ethan said.

"I'm heading home if you guys don't mind," Zara said, "i've got homework to do." without waiting for an answer she walked away and grabbed her own phone to text her aunt she was on her way home.

She hadn't noticed the calls from her aunt, or the text messages. of course, she hadn't told them she would do something with Sarah after school.

As soon she picked up the phone, she heard yelling on the other side. "Zara Kamilah Lewis! Where are you?"

"On my way home," Zara explained, looking back to see that Sarah was looking at her, "There was an emergency at Sarah's and i decided to help out."

"Zara," Zara swore she could hear her aunts voice crack, "Please just always tell us where you are."

"I will," Zara stammered, "I just forgot, but everything's fine." She glanced down at her hand to see if there were any burns from the holy water, "When will Sabra be home?"

"He'll be home by 6," Her aunt said, "I'll see soon then."

"See you," Zara said and she quickly slipped into an alleyway. Within a second she stood in front of the house. She hoped her aunt didn't question how she randomly showed up but she just rang the door bell.

Her aunt opened the door, worried look still on her face, "Come in, Zara," she said and Zara entered the house. Zara sometimes thought the had a suspicion, because they always invited her in. But how would they know?

"What was Sarah's emergency?" Zara felt her heartbeat rise, which felt impossible, thinking she finally understood what was going on.

"Her mom had en emergency at work," Zara lied, "So Sarah asked if i could stay for a bit."

"Sarah's mom works as a nurse right?" Zara nodded, "I did hear about an accident happening somewhere near whitechapel." Zara sighed out inaudible. "Must be hard for her sometimes."

"She's used to it," Zara said, slowly walking over to the diner table, and slamming her backpack down. "What's that smell?" Then she noticed it, the little patch of holy water on her backpack. It was seated in such a way i wouldn't have hurt her while walking. 

"What's that?" Her aunt asked pointing at the patch.

"I don't know," Zara lied, "maybe something fell on it during science, judging by the smell." Zara quickly opened it to find her books unharmed, "My books are fine though."

"They better be, you know your school would charge us a lot if they broke," Her aunt joked and Zara giggled. It was the truth though, school really asked a lot of money for those kind of things.

"I'm going start working in my homework," Zara said, sitting down, "and this time i'll warn when someone asks me to come over." Her aunt smiled at her and walked away, presumably going to work on something.

Her uncle, Sabra, had come home and the three had dinner. Zara had found it to be quite easy now to just eat it. She knew she had to go out again later that night, to eat a rat. The thought of it actually made her kind of sick, still.

Once dinner was over, and Zara had gone back to her room to finish her homework, her phone rang. "Hello?" Zara asked once she picked up her phone, the number who had called her was not in her contacts but as soon as she heard the voice she knew who he was.

"Wazzup!!"

"Rory?" Zara chuckled, "how'd you get my number."

"i asked Benny," Rory exclaimed, "but he didn't have yours, so Sarah give it to me." Zara quietly laughed at this, "I wondered if you, maybe, wanted to go find food with me?"

"Sure," Zara said, "I know this place in the woods were no one ever comes, so i see you at the woods then?"

"Yes," The boy said enthusiastically and Zara hung up and walked downstairs.

"i'm going over to Ericas," Zara lied, "She offered to help me with my math homework."

"How late will you be back?" Zara looked at the clock and saw it was 8 p.m. 

"around 10?" 

"If you can come home safely," Her uncle said, eyeing his wife, "that's fine." Zara said a quick 'thanks' before leaving. She looked at the street, noticing there was no one, and ran away. 

Once she was at the woods, she noticed Rory hadn't arrived yet. She straightened out her dress and looked around. No one would come here when it was this dark, only vampires. 

The blonde boy was quick to notice. Even though most vampires tend to wear darker colors, the boy still wore relatively bright colors.

"sup Rory," Zara said as the boy approached her, "how's the vampire life?"

"great so far!" Rory said enthusiastically, making Zara cringe on the inside, "it was a bit hard to explain to my mom why i had to leave now, but she understood it." 

The two started walking while Zara kept asking the boy questions. "who did you even bite?" Zara asked, "and with did you do with that person?"

"I don't know, Jesse had brought them their," Rory explained, "How do you survive? You never hear a lot about disappearances."

"Rats," Zara said, "sounds disgusting at first, but you get used to it." The two continued to walk in silence, Rory following Zara, and she enjoyed it. She smiled softly to herself realizing how much she liked the company of the boy, she hadn't realized how lonely she had been.

"Here it is," Zara said, taking a turn right, "My mom and I used to go here when I was younger."

"Where is she now?"

"She's dead." The silence that followed was quite uncomfortable, Zara didn't speak about it, at least she didn't like to.

"i'm sorry."

"Don't be," Zara said, "it happened years ago, and her murderer got what he deserved." Zara went quite again until she heard the familiar rustling. "gotcha!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the squirming rat.

"That was fast," Rory said, looking around, seeing if he could spot one.

"I listen to where they are," Zara said, fangs already out, "I have vampire hearing so i'll use it." She faced away from Rory and bit the rat. She hated biting things in front of others, it made her feel like a freak. 

"gotcha!" Zara almost fell when Rory grabbed a rat that was not far away from her. He obviously still had to get used to the new speed. 

"Could you come with me to Ethans after this? He asked me to come over."

"Okay," Zara groaned, "I think i know what it's about."


	6. the worst day ever

Even though Rory had insisted on flying, Zara preferred to run to Ethans house. "I could have flown you here," Rory said when they had arrived, and he walked to the side of the house, while Zara walked to the front door.

The woman who opened, Zara assumed she was Ethans mother, looked surprised. "i'm here for Ethan," Zara said, "He needed help with something."

"Well, come in," Ms.Morgan said, "Are you friends with Sarah, she's also here."

"Yeah, Ethan asked the both of us for help," Zara said, "I assume his room is upstairs?"

"At the end of the hallway." Zara muttered a 'thank you' and walked up the stairs, leaving Ms.Morgan to wonder why her son had two girls over.

Zara entered the room as she heard the familiar sound of skin burning and someone falling. "You have to be invited in, genius!"

"Leave him alone, he's learning," Zara said, walking up to Sarah and a very startled Ethan.

"Jesse doesn't tell us anything," Rory, who had returned to window, explained, "So? Can i come in?"

"Yes," Ethan stammered, "But, as long as you promise, no biting."

Zara had to suppress a chuckle at seeing Rorys disgusted face. "Dude, my mouth? On your neck? Ew." Rory slowly made his way into the room. 

"Rory, we need you to help us figure out what Jesse is planning," Sarah quickly explained.

"Yeah, he's not a high school kid, he's a cult leader from over 200 years ago and-"

"Wait a second," Zara interrupted him, "When did you guys plan to tell me this?" 

"I promise we would have told you if we knew earlier," Ethan explained, "And we have to stop him, before he finishes his plan." 

"Sucks not being immortal i guess," Rory said, and Sarah scoffed.

"His plan has something to do with 'the prophecy'" Sarah explained, "We thought, maybe, you could check his library?"

"yeah, we need details, and fast," Ethan said, "and find out what the cubile animus thing is." 

"okay, that was a letdown," Rory said, sounding rather disappointed, "It's just some crusty old box. But Jesses happy so-"

"Ethan!" Ethans mom sounded relatively close, "dinner in 10 minutes!" Sarah and Zara ran up the door together just when Ethans mom opened it. 

"We were just leaving," Sarah said, trying her best to block the view of Rory climbing out of the window, "Do you need me to babysit on Friday?"

"I could tag along," Zara said, smiling, "I don't need any money, it would just for fun."

"Uh, sure," Ms morgan said, rather surprised that the two girls seemed so rushed, and that Sarah grabbed her arm to pull her out of Ethans room, "wow you have a really strong grip for sur a little, young, thing."

"It's always good to be a little bit stronger, helps in dangerous situations," Zara chuckled while running down the stairs, "Let's go Sarah, I'm sure your parents are waiting too." The two girls exited again via the front door, just in time to see Rory crash down on the street. "Are you alright?"

Sarah smiled as her friend ran up to Rory, who was now lying in the street. "I am fine, that's not the first time that's happened," Rory explained, "But don't worry! Vampire healing!" He tried to make it better when he saw Zara's concerned face, and the girl softly chuckled.

"I have to go, my aunt and uncle are mostly likely waiting for me," Zara said quickly, before speeding off. 

The next morning at school was eventful to say the least. Zara and Sarah were hanging around, the first two periods being just over when she came back.

"Hey Sarah, Zara." The voice of Erica made Zara feel a lot of things. Excited, because he best friend was back. Scared, because of what happened. And worried, because she sounded different.

"Holy fu-"

"Erica, what happened to you?" Sarah asked once their friend had approached them, with a rather big group of vampires surrounding her. Erica looked different, it was obvious something had happened. Zara had to admit, she liked Ericas new style.

"You know, the best thing ever," Erica smiled, "Join us, it's not to late, and then we three can be best friends forever."

"Never."

Jesse scoffed, "You're making the biggest mistake of your life. Well, what's left of it."

"Isn't that cute? I think she still has a thing for you." Zara also chuckled at the comment, everyone who saw Sarah and Jesse together knew Sarah definitely didn't like him anymore. 

"I've got something for both of you, and it's made of wood and really sharp."

"Sarah," Zara whispered, "Please don't."

"You should listen to Zara, she might not be the best at decisions, but that was quite smart," Jesse smirked, "And, you've been replaced." And Jesse leaned over to kiss Erica.

"Ew," Zara said quietly, shooting daggers at Jesse.

"You're still coming to the dusk premiere right?" Erica asked with a smirk, and in that moment Zara wondered where her friend had gone. "Bff."

And with that Zara and Sarah left, walking back into the hallway. "Who is that?" Zara asked as soon as they were far enough, "That's not Erica, what did they do to her? This is the worst day ever!"

Zara hadn't even noticed she was rambling until she heard Sarah cough, "Right, sorry."

"There's nothing wrong," Sarah reassured her, "I'm just wondering the same. No one has changed that much after turning. I think something else was going on with Erica."

"I mean, she got bullied didn't she?" Sarah nodded, "ugh, i had been so caught up in my problems i didn't even notice her!"

"Hey there are the boys!" Sarah said, noticing that she and Zara were getting way to worried, and the two girls jogged up to them.

"You guys look worried," Zara said, crouching down, "what did we miss?"

"The worst news yet."

"We have to go see dusk three," Ethan said, obviously disappointed and Zara groaned loudly.

"This truly is the worst day ever!"


	7. “i’m helping him”

the screening would be on Friday. Which was, very conveniently, the day Sarah was going to babysit again. Zara had promised to tag along with the screening and the baby sitting. But Benny and Ethan swore they needed some more training.

"Training?" Zara scoffed, "i've been a vampire for over a year now,I know it's weaknesses."

"Yes," Ethan said, pointing at a fence, "wooden stakes are one of them, but do you know what you need to do with it?"

"Duh, stab them," Zara said as she walked over to the fence, "who's fence even is this?" Benny and Ethan both raised their shoulders, signaling they didn't know, and Zara sighed, "You're lucky I stopped caring about getting into trouble a long time ago." 

Benny and Ethan watched as Sarah and Zara ripped stakes off the fence with ease. "I never knew that could be so hot," Benny whispered to Ethan, pointing at the two girls.

"We can hear you," Sarah reminded Benny as Zara glared at him, "boys." Zara chuckled as she threw a stake at Benny.

"We think it might be helpful if we train a little more," Ethan said when they both had some stakes. Benny had a already grabbed a scarecrow and put it down. Then he walked away again, and came back with a hay bale.

He put down two on the ground, in front of the scarecrow, and Ethan seemed to prepare. "So? what exactly is your plan here?" Zara asked, pointing at the little parkour the boys had made.

"Maybe there's a obstacle when we're fighting them," Benny explained, "So we train to get over them." 

"Thats kinda smart," Zara said, which earned her a smile from Benny. 

The three watched as Ethan tried it the first time, tripping over one of the hay bales. He got up, and tried again. This time he jumped over both of them and then stabbed the scare crow. 

While the boys filled two nerf guns with pencils ("they are like small stakes!") Zara and Sarah tried to fill some water guns with holy water. They already had gloves on, and were both wearing a mask.

"May i ask why we're they ones doing this?" Zara asked when she almost got some holy water on herself, "We're actually kind of allergic to it."

"Because you two already know how to kill vampires, duh," Benny said while Ethan was busy shooting the scare crow. Zara rolled her eyes at the boy while they continued to fill the water guns. 

"You're worried."

"Huh?"

"You're worried about Erica and Rory," Sarah stated, "You're scared they'll die."

"Ofcourse i am," Zara confessed, "We're going to kill every vampire there, or at least try, and i'm sure Erica will be there."

"It seems she has fallen for Jesses tricks," Sarah sighed, "Just like me."

"Sarah, stop saying that!" Zara exclaimed, "Jesse is a horrible person, it's not your fault this happened to you." Sarah smiled at her friend as they continued to fill the water guns. 

As soon as they were done the girls said their goodbyes and started their journey home. The girls could walk a big part together before they had to go different ways.

Zara's phone beeped and she grabbed it out of her pocket. "Why is Rory calling you?" Sarah asked. 

"Hey Rory," Zara picked up without answering Sarah and looked her dead in the eye, "How are you doing?"

"Wazzup!" Rory said enthusiastically, making Zara smile and Sarah roll her eyes. "Jesses making everyone come to the screening on friday, i wonder if you were coming too?"

"No!" Zara exclaimed.

"Bummer, maybe we could have gone together," Rory sighed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Wait, wait, Rory," Zara stopped him, "Do you want to hunt together tonight? Like we did yesterday?"

"Yes!" Rory basically yelled, "I mean, sure, sure, I think i can."

"Great!" Zara said, "See you later then." She hung up.

"So," Sarah started, "Rory and you were hunting together yesterday? I already found it suspicious that you two arrived at the same time."

"I'm helping him Sarah!" Zara argued, "And he said Jesse is making everyone come to the screening, I'm trying to save him."

"I didn't know you knew him," Sarah continued to tease her friend, "How long have you known him? And why did you act like you didn't then?"

"We were friends in kindergarten," Zara explained, "But when i entered Elementary school i met you and Erica and he met other people, It's what kids do."

"You care about him," Sarah noted, "Is that why you bit him?"

"Yes, i tried to make sure they wouldn't kill him," Zara said, "And i know you wouldn't do that, but i'm not sure about the rest."

"Well," Sarah said when they arrived at the point where they had to split up, "Have fun on your date."

"It's not a date!" But Sarah had already ran away, so Zara decided to do the same. But as soon as she arrived home she saw the lights on in her room. "Oh no."

Zara knocked on the door, waiting for her aunt or uncle to open. Her uncle did. "Can i come in?"

"Why don't you just walk in?" They knew. Zara could burst out in tears, they knew. 

Zara tried to enter, but as soon as she had one foot inside, it burned her skin and she hissed at the pain. She kept staring at the ground, scared to meet her uncles eyes. "Come in Zara."

Zara slowly walked into the home, keeping her mouth shut to hide her fangs. "When?"

"A year ago," Zara said quietly, it was almost a whisper, "Jesse did it."

"I knew it!" Her uncle said, "I know that kid was a bloodsucker." Zara looked at her uncle, "Zara, you're like my daughter. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but, i'll help you, Farah and I will help you."

Zara couldn't help but hug him and sob quietly. "I'm sorry, but i don't think you can help me," She whispered, "There's no cure, i'm cursed forever."

"I'll help you make it easier Zara," Her uncle said, hugging her tightly, "I don't care, i hope you don't bite humans, i'll help you."

"No, i eat rats," Zara said, "I don't like humans."

"A vegan vampire?" Her uncle questioned and Zara chuckled, "I love you Zara."

"I love you too."


	8. “You’re weak”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight selfharm mention, Abuse mention/description(?) (Jesse is a lil bitch to Zara) It’s fluffy and then Jesse enters

There was a bit more freedom now that they knew. Instead of sneaking out the window, Zara walked out of the front door. She had promised them she wouldn't bite humans, and she had assured them she never wanted too. 

Once she arrived at the woods she saw Rory already and a smile crept on her face. "Hey Rory!" She said as she sprinted towards him. 

"Wazzup!" Rory said and Zara chuckled, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Zara smiled, "Everything's going just fine." That was a lie. She was worried. She didn't know what would happen Friday and she was terrified. "My aunt and uncle discovered it."

"What happened?" Rory asked as they started walking, "Are they mad? You're still alive?"

"They're just sad it happened to me," Zara explained, "and they don't want me to drain humans, but i don't do that anyway."

"You bit me."

"To save you! Not to kill you!" It fell silent for around 5 seconds.

"You wanted to save me? Why?" Rory questioned, "Even Ethan and Benny wouldn't, at least i think so."

"Because we're friends Rory," Zara said, "At least, i consider you my friend."

"I do too," Rory said, smiling at the girl next to him. Zara smiled back, her heart breaking, she had to warn him.

"Don't go to the screening Friday," Zara quickly said, "It'll be your death."

"What do you mean? I thought you weren't going either."

"I think Jesse will kill everyone there and i don't want you to die or get in trouble," Zara explained, "There is a reason Jesse and I aren't friends anymore."

"He is one of the first people to be nice to me," Rory said, "He promises that my life will get better."

"Well, he said the same thing to me, and look at me now," Zara said, throwing her hands dramatically in the air, "I'm a sad vampire."

"You look great though," Rory blurted our, "I-i mean your clothes look great,, and i like your style and it looks cute,, I-i mean."

"You look great too Rory," Zara smiled, silencing the boy. She didn't lie. She sighed softly, hoping he wouldn't hear. She cared a lot about him.

Once they arrived at the field, Zara immediately started to listen. She had actually gotten quite hungry from the 'training'. Luckily for her and Rory, rats aren't very quite.

"Why do you always hide away when you eat?"

"I'm still quite ashamed that i eat rats to stay alive," Zara said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, turning back to face Rory, who had no problem facing her while eating, "Maybe it's something i'll never get used to."

"We're all the same here," Rory smiled, "I do the same thing." 

"If you're happy with it," Zara sighed, as she threw the dead rat on the ground. She started at it as she got lost in her thoughts. Jesse was powerful. He could hurt her and her loved ones. Her uncle and aunt. He could perhaps break her dad free.

"Zara?" Zara looked back up to Rory, "Are you alright, you seem to be hurting yourself." Zara looked down at her arm, which she was digging her nails in. As soon as she retraced them, whatever wound was starting to form healed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Jesse," Zara admitted, "I'm scared of him, he's powerful Rory. And he wouldn't hesitate to protect me or my loved ones."

"I'll protect you if he does," Rory said in all seriousness and Zara smiled at him, "Why would he? You're one of the most amazing people i've ever met."

"I'm not very obedient," Zara confessed, "I'm not like Erica or Gord, who will do everything he says, I try to keep something of a human life."

"Oh."

"Jesse isn't very fond of that," Zara sighed, "You know, i met him outside the cinema while Erica and Sarah were watching dusk II. He told me he had something more exciting then a vampire movie and asked me to come with him. I agreed, i was curious. He kept me busy all night, and it was quite nice actually. But then I said I had to go home, Sarah and Erica had lost me. He asked me if i didn't want to be free, I said yes. And then he bit me. Sarah and Erica found me wondering around the graveyard a hour later. Everyone just assumed i had a attack and went to my moms grave."

It stayed silent, while Zara was explaining what had happened to her she had sat down, and now Rory sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Zara," He whispered, "but, who knows if we would have met again if this didn't happen?"

Zara couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth as she rested her head on Rorys shoulder. "Thanks Rory," She said, "We knows what would have happened?"

The two stayed like that for a while, talking about a lot of stuff, when Rory had to go. Zara had just started to take the path home again when she got pressed up against a building.

"So you're scared of me?" Zara looked in Jesse's cold eyes, his fangs visibly for the world to see.

"Jesse," Zara choked out, Jesse had quite a strong grip on her throat. Jesse let her go with a chuckle and Zara gasped for air.

"So you and your friends are planning on crashing my party?"

"What did you hear?" Zara said, getting back on her feet.

"Everything," Jesse said in a low voice, "Just so you know, I could have everyone of you dead in a second." Jesse enjoyed the way Zara tensed up, "but i won't, you are all different, and i like that."

"Just leave me alone Jesse," Zara exclaimed, "You've been tormenting me for a year now, hasn't it been enough?"

"I knew it, the moment that I saw you, she has potential," Jesse explained, "She just needs to realize it, I don't care if it takes me a hundred years, you'll realize it Zara."

Jesse slowly started to back away, "You're weak Zara, you want to be a human so bad, you don't realize what is waiting for you."

"A life full of suffering? No thank you i'm good," Zara scoffed.

"I could do it," Jesse threatened, "What you told Rory, I could release him again." That comment made Zara zone out. "See you at the premiere Zara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned this to be a cute chapter between Zara and Rory, but then i realized i could make it a lot worse


	9. “let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: one mention of drug use

Once the day had come Zara had been nervous all day. There was no way she would be able to concentrate in class, not with the other vampires around her, knowing their plans. Everytime Jesse, and even Erica, had approached her she ran the other way. She knew what it was going to be about, they wanted her to join them.

"I just want it to be over." Their lunch break had just started, and Sarah and Zara were slumped against their lockers, "I just want to close my eyes and wake up tomorrow."

"Me too," Sarah confessed, "but we need to do this, we have to save all those people." Zara watched as Sarah grabbed bread and ate it. Zara looked down at her travel mug, filled with blood. She sighed and took a sip.

"Do you think there's a cure?" Zara asked, "that we can be normal again?"

"I hope so," Sarah admitted, "There has to be, if vampires exist, why shouldn't a cure exist too?"

"I don't think the first vampire ever went like 'oh i should make a cure for this'." Zara jokes and Sarah laughed.

"But maybe vampire hunters did," Sarah said, "or a spellcaster who had sympathy."

"Who has sympathy for vampires?" Zara questioned, "We drink blood to survive." 

"We're better than Jesse," Sarah said, "You're not evil Zara, you're a good person, trust me."

"If you say so," Zara sighed as she grabbed her phone, seeing she received a text from her uncle. "My uncle just texted me, said i'm free to go for the evening."

"Supportive, letting his niece battle vampires in a cinema," Sarah joked, looking at Zara's phone.

The bell rang, a sign the girls had to finish their school day. "Well, let's enjoy maybe our last normal school day," Zara sighed and she stood up and walked off the class.

The girls arrived at Ethans house around 7 pm. They were let in by Ethans mom and walked upstairs to find Ethan preparing some things in his room. "It reeks of holy water in here," Zara said, smelling the air, "Disgusting."

"It's not for us luckily," Ethan said, "It's for Jesse and his gang."

"Minus Erica and Rory," Sarah quickly added, "We leave them alone."

"When is Benny going to come?" Zara asked, looking at the pencils Ethan had on his bed, "We need all the help we can get." She said the last very dramatic, and Sarah and she shared a laugh. 

"He'll be here soon," Ethan said, grabbing his phone, "at least he says so. He's grandma needs to do some stuff before they go."

"Never ask a grandma what they're doing," Zara confessed, "Unless you want to see your grandma doing drugs."

"Your family truly is something," Sarah sighed, "But yeah, who knows what's she doing."

"So, what's the plan, do we ambush them before the screening, attack during?" Zara asked.

"Let's do during, maybe we can stop their plan better that way," Ethan said, checking a nerf gun filled with holy water, "Also, you two need to watch out once it's going to rain holy water."

"Just yell when it's going to happen and i'll throw my jacket over my head," Zara said, and she walked trough the room, "You've got some pretty cool stuff here."

"Thanks," Ethan said, "I don't think you'll like that." Zara had picked up a game lying on his desk.

"No way that you have all these games!" Zara exclaimed, "I've been looking for such a long time for these."

"You like those?" Ethan asked, staring at the zombie games in Zara's hands, who nodded enthusiastically, "We could play some time perhaps."

"Would be fun," Zara said, putting them down.

"Zara's secretly a nerd too," Sarah whispered to Ethan.

"Heard that!"

"Nothing wrong with that," Sarah said, "Erica is also a nerd."

"You'll never hear her say that now, bet?" Zara said, "She's a whole different person."

"You didn't change that drastically," Ethan said, "I mean, you always looked kind of gothic and just slumped trough the halls with Erica and Sarah."

"Thanks," Zara said, and she had to laugh when she saw Ethans face, "No i didn't, i already had the vampire look honestly."

"Erica definitely changed the most," Sarah said, "But i'm still a fledgling, maybe i don't need to change."

"No, you don't, I'm happy Erica finally found her confidence to dress like this," Zara admitted, "But i still wish i could be a normal girl."

"Well, maybe you can be," Ethan said, "I think i'll help looking for a cure after this."

Zara flashed her fangs at him, "You think?" She immediately burst into laughter afterwards, "Just kidding i don't do that." Ethan just laughed awkwardly.

"So, do you think that Erica will ever forgive you guys for this?"

"Of course,"Sarah exclaimed, "She can't be mad forever that we are going to do this."

"Well, technically she can, seeing as we're all immortal."

"Not what I meant Zara. I meant that she can't stay mad, she'll realize this plan was bad one day."

"I just think she has revenge on her mind," Zara admitted, "She has been tormented for years, and now , she gets to do that."

"Maybe she shouldn't start with killing them immediately," Ethan said, "Maybe just a heart to heart?"

"She has to powers to hurt them," Zara said, "I know that i have the same powers as her, so i don't think she'll have a nice conversation with them."

"Let's not think about that now, and focus on just making sure the others are gone after this."

"You are alone in a room with two girls and you didn't tell me?"

"Shut up Benny," Zara groaned as Benny stepped into the room with a massive grin on his face, "We're here for the destruction of the vampires, not to fulfill your fantasies."

"You're warming up to me, that's good," Benny smiles.

"Ethan we're leaving!"

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see. School kicked my ass but i’m free now


	10. “let’s get this party started”

The four of them walked down the stairs to see Jane eating something in the dining room. "Hey Jane?" She looked up, "We'll be back soon,okay?"

"If we don't get sucked dry."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Zara exclaimed, "Benny meant he hope he doesn't cry a lot during the movie because he's very emotional."

"Nice, anyway, see you grandma," Benny and the four turned around to leave.

"Wait, I have something for you boys," Grandma Weir walked up to them and put something in front of them. 

"We really have to go, and i've already ate, don't really think we need any." Benny was intruded because grandma turned around and showed them something, "Decorative knifes."

"If you're going to be battling the bloodsuckers, you're going to need these." Zara was taken aback by what grandma had just said. How did she even know?

"W-wh-where did you get those?" Benny asked as Ethan grabbed them. 

"When you've been living in this town for almost a century then you pick up a few things," Grandma Weir smiled at them, "Oh! And this." She grabbed a book of the table and handed it over to Benny, "I bookmarked a few spells for you, but be careful, they don't always do what you want them too when you haven't practiced."

"A-are you a witch?" Jane asked, as she had heard it all.

"Oh, goodness, no no, I'm an earth priestess," Grandma Weir explained, "It's very different. And much more fun." With the flick of her hand she let one of Jane's drawings come to life and dance."

"Benny's. Grandma. Rocks." Jane exclaimed. 

"So? you're?" Benny stammered and clearly didn't know what to say, "How?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you before you were ready," Grandma Weir explained, "I thought it might freak you out. But there's a reason you're drawn to the unexplained. You have the makings of a first rank spellmaster."

"No way," Zara muttered under her breath.

"And Ethan here he's a seer, that's his path."

"I'm a spellmaster," Benny said proudly.

"Wait? A seer?"

"Well, you get visions don't you? You're supposed to get them around puberty."

"Grandma!"

"Oh, fine, look," she turned around again to grab something, "Here, take my keys, and remember, evil is always at a disadvantage. The earth is good, you're fighting on the right side."

"Alright," Benny said after some silence, "Shall we?" The four turned around and walked to the front door.

"And if you scratch my car i'll turn you into a toad!" The sarcasm was obvious, but Ethan still let out a awkward laugh, as the four of them exited the house.

"Who's going to drive? Sarah?" Zara suggested, not wanting to crash before they even arrived there. The others agreed, with some disagreement from Benny ("I'm a spellmaster now!"), and Sarah drove them. Zara sat in the backseat with Benny, who was reading trough the spell book, and Ethan sat in the passenger seat.

"I think the cubile animus works as a, soul vacuum," Ethan started to explain, "Jesse will try to capture 219 souls tonight. And then, I don't know, somehow trade them for his old followers."

"Soul for soul?" Zara questioned, "I'm rather stuck with a bunch of dusk fan girls, than a bunch of Jesse's loyal followers."

"I can't believe my first kiss was with him," Sarah exclaimed.

"He was your first kiss?" Ethan questioned, sounding rather surprised, "But you're 17! I mean, you're so pretty!" Zara let out a sound between a laugh and a scoff, and Benny and she exchanged looks.

"Well, I don't know, I guess i wanted my first kiss to be memorable."

"Mission accomplished huh?"

"Grandma failed to mention, that this book isn't even in English!" Benny exclaimed and Zara looked over.

"That's Latin," Zara said, "it's the common language for all things supernatural and mythical." She looked at Benny, "What? I'm into that kind of stuff."

"You're also into Rory aren't you?" Benny teased and Zara tensed up.

"I don't do that," Zara said.

"What?"

"Falling in love, relationships, the world has shown me it only ends in heartbreak and misery," Zara explained, "And i'd rather be alone for eternity than end up like my parents."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ethan and Benny exchange looks, they didn't know anything. "Let's just keep going," Sarah suggested, "and focus on this."

Not much later, perhaps a minute or five, they arrived at the cinema and parked in front of it. "This is it, Erica and I waited a whole year for his advanced screening."

"That's really lame."

"Figure out your latin, dork," Zara quickly answered.

"The bouncer looks like one of them," Ethan noticed, and Zara looked at him. He did, "You think he would recognize us?"

"It's okay, I think i know another way in," Sarah said, and she got out of the car, the other three following. Sarah led them to the back door, while Zara checked for security cameras.

"You never know," Zara explained once Benny questioned it, "Maybe someone will see us sneak in, or even worse, Jesse."

Ethan started pulling the door, to no advance. "Let me," Zara said, pushing Ethan out of the way and pulling up the door. "Vampire super strength."

"Let's get this party started."

"Uhh, hey guys, if i'm reading this correctly, there's a spell here that makes all the vampires just vanish," Benny smiled and Ethan laughed. "Okay so." Zara didn't understand what Benny said next, but it did not make the vampires vanish. 

"Where's the book?" Zara questioned, "why did it disappear?"

"Because Benny read it wrong, it makes the book disappear, not the vampires!" Sarah exclaimed, "Also, we two are also vampires, genius."

As soon as Zara and Sarah saw the coast was clear, they went to sit down between the others, hoping no one would notice. Waiting for the movie to start, but instead they were met with a group of vampires, including Jesse, Erica, and Gord.

"Welcome," Erica spoke, the others just thinking they were cosplaying as vampires as they started to clap, "On this special night, to this special fan screening for dusk three:unbitten. When you see what's in store for you tonight, well, you'll just die." People clapped, thinking she wasn't serious, "But first, let's not forget the door price."

People in the audience started whispering , wondering what the price was. "And we have a winner, ticket number 205?" A girl happily stood up.

"That's me!" The audience clapped again, happy for the girl. Idiots. The girl walked up to the front, where all the vampires stood, like it was nothing. "What did i win?"

"You win what every dusk girl wants," Jesse spoke, "This." Jesse flashed his fangs again and bit her. Zara gasped, she didn't expect them to actually do this in front of all those people.

Gord handed Jesse the cubile animus, the suck up the poor girls soul. 

"Fire!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! tell me what you think!


	11. let’s go to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight talking about past abuse, Zara gets confronted with her past

As soon as Ethan had yelled that there was a fire, which there wasn't, everyone in the cinema panicked. "Stay in your seats, there's no need to panick ," Jesse spoke into the microphone again.

Jesse ordered the vampires to attack, and so they did. Zara stood up and raced towards a vampire leaning over a girl. She roughly pulled the other vampire of the girl, and the girl ran away yelling.

"Zara here!" Sarah yelled as she threw something at her. Zara flinched a bit when she noticed it was a dagger, but quickly caught it, and turned her attention back to the vampire. "Go to hell!" Zara yelled as she plunged the dagger into him, the vampire disappearing into nothing. "Wow."

"Keep going Zara!" Ethan yelled at her.

"I know what i'm doing!" Zara yelled back as she sped to another vampire. She guessed it should be harder seeing as she knew them, but it just made it better. Having seen how they ruined people's lives, it felt great.

"They're tougher than I thought," Sarah commented when they two were together, Zara stabbing someone attacking Sarah.

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't like to get killed by two amateur vampires either," Zara remarked, which earned her a loud 'hey' from Sarah.

And just like that, Zara was quickly taken away, obviously by another vampire, no human could be that strong and quick at the same time. She loud a small yell, as she was pressed against a wall. "Hey there little Lewis."

She forgot about her for a good minute. Her fathers friend. "Such a little bastard, just like my dad," Zara hissed, to which Rhea hissed back. 

"He would be so proud of his little girl," Rhea said, stealing Zara's dagger and dragging it along her skin, which made her hiss in pain. "I never commanded Jesse to curse you, he did choose you yourself. But, oh, i'm so happy to know you hate this. And maybe you'll be free, but maybe not." Rhea stopped the dagger above her heart.

"Help!"

"Oh little Zara, always so naïve thinking someone will come and help her," Rhea laughed, "not this time."

"Feel this bloodsucker!" Together with Rhea, Zara also screeched in pain as Benny threw something with onion over them.

"You!" Rhea screeched at Benny, who looked just as confused as Zara, "I'll get the both of you!" Then she sped away, Zara unsure where she was.

"Who's that?" Benny asked, looking at the place where Rhea had just stood.

"My dad's vampire friend," Zara explained quickly, "ah! she dropped my dagger! anyways gotta go,keep fighting!" With that Zara sped away.

As soon as she got back to the room, she noticed Sarah's absence. She stood there, scanning the room for either Sarah or Ethan, when a girl bumped into her. "You should run! It's crazy here!" She yelled as she ran away.

That's when Zara noticed Gord walking away, off to another room. Zara quickly sped away, to find Sarah holding down Erica. "Hey! let her go," Gord said causally as he walked in, as if it was something normal.

Zara walked a little bit closer. "Over my dead body," Sarah said, and Gord sped in her direction, causing Sarah to let go of Erica.

Zara also sped in their direction, standing in front of Sarah, hissing at Gord. "Leave my friends alone!" Gord just chuckled at the remark, as Erica walked up to them.

"They're all yours hunny," She whispered into his ear, before walking away. Zara stepped back a little, as Gord was still quite intimidating.

"Freedom!" Benny came running from behind with something in his hand. Gord simply just hit him and he fell into the floor. Zara whined, vampire punches hurt her, a vampire. She couldn't imagine what Benny felt.

"A brave geek is still just a geek," Gord scoffed and turned his attention back to the vampires in front of him, slowing approaching him again. 

"Stop right there!" Ethan said, jumping in between the three, "I mean it." Zara saw him holding something in front of Gord, but she couldn't make out what.

Gord scoffed, once again, not taking Ethan seriously at all. "oh yeah? or what?"

"Or, this!" Ethan threw a dagger, but Gord backed away, causing it to hit someone behind him in the chest. The girl yelled out in pain before disappearing. 

"Okay, now you're all dead," Gord said, and Ethan quickly grabbed something from his jacket. 

"Stand back, behold, flame."

"This is your plan B?" Zara asked, really confused at what the flame was going to do. 

"You know we're not actually afraid of fire right?" Gord asked laughing, "You should have done some research or something."

Zara saw Ethan look at the fire, and then at the ceiling, before he threw it in the air. He quickly grabbed his jacket and put it over Sarah, as he told Zara to do the same. So she did, she grabbed her jacket and put it over her head.

Zara smelled the holy water coming out of the sprinklers, but Gord didn’t notice it. Zara watched as the holy water came down on him and the other vampires and he slowly melted away. “I told Rory to leave earlier, so hopefully he did,” Ethan muttered to Zara.

“Let’s hope Erica left too,” Zara whispered back, “does this cover the whole building?” Ethan nodded, “Well, then we’re done, grab Benny and let’s go.” Ethan left the jacket on Sarah just to be sure, as the sprinklers were dying down, and lifted Benny off the ground. Together with the others, Zara walked out off the cinema.

Zara noticed Sarah slowly slumping and groaning next to her. Zara slowed down a bit to keep up with her friend. Benny was talking about something, obviously still not well from the hit he got earlier, when Sarah slumped over, finding support in Zara. “Sarah?”

“Come on, hurry!” Ethan said approaching the two vampires, “The eclipse is in, 8 minutes. We have to find Jesse.”

“Take the care,” Sarah got out as she handed Ethan the keys, “I’m too weak, the hunger is getting stronger!”

“You have to come with us, we have to stop Jesse!”

“Just go!” Zara said to him stern, “I’ll take care of Sarah, get her a little stronger again.” Ethan nodded and walked over to the car, getting Benny into it. “Come on S,” Zara said, helping her friend get up a little, “let’s get you something.”

Zara sped away, holding Sarah close to a safer place. “Listen, I know you hate it, but you have to get some blood-not human- now,” Zara quickly said as she searched for a rat, quickly grabbing one out of the bushes, “Here.”

Sarah accepted it, and quickly bit it and drank from it. She regained some of her health back, but not to much. “I’m feeling better,” Sarah said, “Let’s go help them.” With that the two vampires sped off to Ethan’s house, sensing they were there.

As soon as they arrived they saw him, Jesse, Ethan and Benny standing before him. He held the box up high. “We have to stop him now.” Sarah got out as she flew over to attack him. 

Jesse quickly got ahold of her, throwing the box away in the process, Ethan catching it. “Sarah!” Zara yelled as she saw her friend being held above the ground and she ran over to them. Big mistake. Before she knew it, Jesse also had her in a chokehold above the ground.

“Hey! got your friends in a box”

“And i’ve got your babysitters!”

“Listen, she’s really Janes babysitter, and Zara isn’t a babysitter at all.”

“Give me the cubile animus! The soul must be transferred now!” Jesse yelled at them.

“Don’t!” Zara and Sarah both choked out. 

Benny told Ethan something, Zara not being able to hear it. Guess that being choked and held above the ground did something to your powers. “Now! Hand over or they’ll die!”

“Ethan don’t!”

Zara hadn’t noticed Grandma Weir and Jane standing in the window, or the fact they were both using magic. But Jesse got hit by it and Zara and Sarah were let go. They immediately ran over to the boys.

“Hey! You can have the box. But not what’s inside!” Ethan said, opening it, “You ruined their premiere, now you deal with them!” 

Jesse started yelling at them as soon as the souls came free, and started flying around. “What did you do?” Jesse yelled before a soul seemed to impale him. More souls did it and Jesse’s screams of madness seemed to turn into pain. Then he disappeared.

“I can’t believe you dated that guy!”

Sarah allowed Zara to go home earlier, she wasn’t there for money anyway, and Zara went back home. She took the weekend ‘off’ and decided to do something with her aunt and uncle again. Something she hadn’t dared to ever since she turned. It was fun to say the least.

On Monday she returned to school as if nothing had ever happened, and she was just going into a normal new school week. Well, hopefully it would be normal. The whole weekend the premiere was the talk of the twin, almost the whole state. 

Zara walked her way to school with Ethan, Sarah, and Benny, as they heard the explanation for what happened. “Faulty 3-D glasses? who’s going to believe that?”

“These are duskers we’re talking about.”

“Besides,” Benny said, “Town is safe, Jesse has rejoined his flock, It’s all good right?”

“Wait, you’re not still dying? Are you?” Ethan asked Sarah, “I mean, your mortal body seems to be doing just fine.”

“Thanks,” Sarah chuckled, “Well, Benny’s grandmother makes amazing blood substitutes.” 

“That, and she found my spellbook.”

“Hey guys!” The four of them turned to face forward to find Rory, as enthusiastic as ever, and Erica, who seemed rather annoyed, standing in front of them. Even though Erica wore sunglasses, Zara noticed she’d rather not be seen with him. Zara smiled at the both of them.

“It’s pretty much al over,” Ethan said and the ball rang, “Let’s go to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s it for the movie! Can’t wait to get onto the show


	12. not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw for this one! at least i think so

a week had gone by since the premiere. A whole week without problems. It may not seem like a lot, but Zara was happy about it. Her life was as normal as it could be again. Erica wasn't that happy with it though.

"Erica for the last time, school wouldn't have been more fun if Jesse's followers were back!" Zara hissed at her, closing her locker, "and you can't do anything about it anymore, Jesse is gone." Erica groaned, but followed her friend to their first period, English.

Sarah was already there, and Erica and Zara sat behind her. "Rumor has it a new girl is joining us," one of their classmates whispered to them.

"After all that happened here? I wouldn't move here," Sarah chuckled as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," miss O'Connor said, as she put down her stuff, "Today we'll be discussing Shakespeare' 'Macbeth'. The play was first published in 16-"

The door opened and Principle Hicks walks in, a girl following short behind. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a new student!" The girl walked a little bit closer. "Students, this is Hana Lewis." A shiver went up Zara's spine, "She's new here from Chicago, I trust you can find everything."

"I think I will," Hana spike, "Where can I sit?"

"Next to miss Fox," Miss O'Connor said and Hana walked up to them and sat next to Sarah. 

"Hi," She said, smiling at Sarah, "I'm Hana."

"I'm Sarah," Sarah smiles back, "are you parents sure they want to live here?"

"Oh trust me, they're thrilled," Hana groaned, "nothing like a good old malfunctioning cinema." Zara also chuckled and Hana looked back. It was crazy, but Zara recognized her, look a old dream, "Who are you?"

"Zara, Lewis," Zara said, quickly adding the 'Lewis'.

"Funny," Hana said, "Us having the same surname I mean."

"Girls! Pay attention please!" 

The next three periods went well, and after that Sarah and Zara went on the search for Ethan, Sarah needing a favor. "Do you have a cousin?" Sarah asked as they walked trough the halls, "I mean, that girl kind of looks like you."

"As far as I know,no," Zara said, "And Lewis is my dad's family name, never really knew them." Sarah nodded as they saw Ethan and Benny in the hallway, Benny just walking away.

"Can I talk to you?" Sarah asked as they had approached hem.

"Hey! How goes it? What's new?" Ethan said very quickly and Zara almost had to laugh at the boys enthusiasm.

"Can I borrow 20 dollars? Friend," Sarah asks, "It's for a good cause."

"20 dollars?" Ethan asked nervously, "Like, now? Uhm-"

They were interrupted by a girls cries. Zara turned her head to the side it was coming from, to see Benny stand by a girl, giving her flowers. After that he approached them. "Awesome news! Della's dog died!" 

"And that's good news?" Zara asked shooting a look at the crying girl.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, gotta go, see you later," Sarah said and the two walked away again.

"And Benny wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend," Zara chuckled, "Poor Della."

"It could be worse," Sarah sighed, "Do your aunt and uncle have anything around the house they need work with?"

"Uhm, no," Zara answered, and Sarah groaned, "Perhaps you can babysit Ethan again,bet he'd like that."

"Perhaps you can go hunt with Rory again, bet he'd like that," Sarah giggled and Zara rolled her eyes as they walked into the cafeteria, "Hey, the new girl is all alone."

Hana sat in a corner with a book before her. The book seemed rather old and mysterious. "Come on, can't see Erica anywhere," Zara said as she approached the girl, "Hey, Hana?"

Hana looked up, "Yeah it's Hana. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you'd mind if we sat here," Zara asked, Sarah standing behind her.

"No, not at all,"Hana said, removing her backpack from the table as the two girls sat down.

"What are you reading?" Sarah asked looking at Hana's book.

"Nothing interesting," Hana answered, "My mom gave it to me when I was little." Zara and Hana looked at each other for a moment. Zara did recognize here, but very faintly. "So,how long have you lived here?"

"My whole life," Zara answered, "and so has Sarah."

"Is it a bit fun around here?"

"Seeing as the whole cinema malfunction was the most exciting thing to happen in a while," Sarah sighed, "It's just a small town really."

"Prefer it like that anyway," Hana said, "In Chicago there were just so many people. Very busy."

The three girls parted way after lunch, and Zara went home after school immediately. She didn't have anything to do furthermore, and her aunt still preferred it when she came home quickly.

Zara rang the bell and waited for her aunt to open. She kept thinking about Hana and how familiar she seemed, and she had the same surname. It was weird. "Come in." Zara stepped into the house and Farah closed the door.

"Is there a possibility I have family beside you guys?"Zara asked, slamming her backpack down on the table.

"No, your mom and I-"

"I meant my dads side," Zara interrupted her, "Did my dad have any siblings?"

"I heard him say something about a brother once," Farah said, "I didn't want to get involved with that son of a-"

"I get it Farah," Zara interrupted her again, "do you know anything about this brother?"

"Why are you so interested all of the sudden?" Farah asked as she sat down next to Zara.

"We have this new girl at our school, Hana," Zara explained, "I recognize her, and her surname is Lewis too."

"Well, I think his name was Ian," Farah answered, "I don't know if he had a child."

"Doesn't matter," Zara said, "I'm probably just making things up."

The rest of the day went by relatively normal. Sabra came home and he and Farah had dinner. Zara finished some of her homework and went outside to hunt around 11. "I see you back in a hour."

"Copy that," Zara said before she sped away. And just like that she was back at the woods again. "Well, the rats aren't silent today," Zara chuckled to herself as she tried to grab one. Instead she was bitten herself.

Zara yelped in pain and retreated her arm, the rat following. Than she saw the rat up close, it's eyes rat. "Not again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Hana:) hope you liked this!


	13. “who’s your mom? Aphrodite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tw for this I think!

The next day at school Zara discovered she wasn't the only one that had discovered some aggressive animals. "Please tell me you also saw those animals," was the first thing Sarah said when she had found Zara at her locker.

"You mean that my food bit me back?" Zara asked sarcastically, "I think we both know who did this."

"You know who made all these animals like this?" A voice sounded behind them, they turned around to find Hana standing there, a paper bag in her hand that had a animal in it that was moving a lot, "Because I know magic when I see it."

"Magic?" Zara asked innocently, "Don't know what you're on-"

"I also know supernatural beings in general when I see them," Hana said and Zara and Sarah looked at each other, "Listen, I have my tools to just make it appear."

"What appear?" Hana put the paper bag, which was secured really well, down and grabbed her backpack instead. She fumbled around in it and grabbed something out of it. A cross.

"Put that away," Zara hissed and Hana chuckled.

"Let me reintroduce myself," Hana said, putting the cross down, "Hi, I'm Hana Lewis, I'm a spellmaster, and i'm your cousin." 

"Wait, what?!" Zara and Sarah both exclaimed.

"You have a cousin?"

"I have a cousin?"

"Dad has a brother," Hana explained quickly and Zara let out a little 'I knew it!' "But? Who did this? It's a mess!"

"Well, we were just about to talk to them," Sarah said, "You can tag along." Hana smiles at them and walked along with them, still carrying the paper bag.

Eventually they once again found Ethan and Benny, Benny just walking away. "Just tell me, what are you, and dumber you, up to this time?" Sarah asked when they had approached them. Ethan first quickly shot a glance at Hana, before looking back.

"What? uh-nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know your work when I see it, I was trying out for a new sales job," Sarah explained, "When a badger attacked me!"

"Look all I did was help Benny," He looked at Hana again, "rescue an innocent girls dog." Then they heard Della yell, Puffles attacking her. She ran away and Benny ran after her.

"She didn't even say thank you!"

"Coincidence?" Ethan laughed nervously, walking away. The three girls followed him. 

"Bringing a dead dog back will not help you win over a girls heart," Hana said.

"Listen I can explain," Ethan said before realizing who spoke, "Wait-"

"Hey!" Zara looked to her right to see Rory approach them, a smile spreading on her face, "What is up?"

"What happened to you?" Zara asked, all concerned seeing that Rory had his fingers bandaged.

"Weirdest thing, last night I went out for a snack, but this time, the snack fought back," Rory said, Ethan looking rather nervous next to him as he kept glancing at Hana, "I think it was possessed."

"Rory-"

"Don't worry about me," Hana said, "I've been attacked by your lovely animals too. Plus, I'm just like you." Ethan was taken aback by that remark.

"Ror, vampires heal themselves," Zara chuckled, "You are aware of that, right?"

Rory removed the bandages looking surprised, "Fingers grow back fast, sweet! High-five!" Zara was the only one who actually high fived him.

"Did you guys do what I think you did?" Sarah asked.

"Raise dead animals from the grave the get a girls attention?" Ethan asked nervously. 

"That is so not cool!" Hana exclaimed, "It's like the number one rule! Don't raise the dead!" Zara started to drag her away, "Wait let me talk to him! Oh you're strong!"

"Vampire perks," Zara groaned as she continued dragging her, "So i'm just assuming here, you've know you're a spellmaster for a long time."

"As soon as I started showing-" They were interrupted by a lot of yelling, and a announcement that classes were canceled.

"Want to see another perk?" Zara asked as she dragged Hana outside.

"Sure let's go," Hana said as Zara sped away, still holding Hana. In no time they were at her aunt and uncles house. "That's, cool?" Hana asked as soon as Zara let her go, "Do you do that a lot?"

"Sometimes," Zara admitted as she walked up to the front porch, Hana following. Zara rang the doorbell and Farah opened the door.

"Come in Zara and?"

"Hana," Hana introduced herself, "Hana Lewis, I'm Zara's cousin." Farahs eyes widened upon hearing the surname and 'cousin' "Oh don't worry, me and my dad hate my uncle with our whole heart. We don't really see him as family anymore."

"That's what I was asking you about yesterday," Zara explained to Farah as she stepped inside, "Maybe that's why you didn't really know anything, even his brother hates him."

"Why are you home so early,"Farah asks.

"Benny and Ethan brought some animals back from the dead and they attacked the school," Zara explained like it was nothing, "Also,Hana's a spellmaster, I know It's a lot, so we can trust her."

"It's never a normal day with those guys is it?"

"Oh just wait until you hear why," Hana exclaimed, "He wanted to impress a girl by bringing her dead dog back."

"The guys you know need a serious lesson in how to impress a girl."

"I know, It's exhausting," Zara groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"Who's that Rory guy btw?" Hana asked and Farah snickered in the background, "You two seem to get along."

"A childhood friend," Zara explained, " He got turned too, so I'm trying to learn him what's it like to be a vampire."

"He seems to like you," Hana noted, "The way he approached you, the way he seemed to lit up when you talked to him."

"Now who's your mom, Aphrodite?"

"Haha, funny," Hana fake laughed, "I'm serious Zara."

"And i'm serious too when I say he's a friend."

"Let's see," Hana noted, "Immediately turned your head when you heard him, and smiled. First to talk to him. Only one to high-five him."

"Ah just like sisters," Farah said coming back into the living room, setting down some snacks for Hana, "Are your parents aware your here?"

"My moms paying a visit to the only other spell master in town."

"Benny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who thought i’d be able to stretch one episode into multiple chapters? Not me!


	14. "I don't think I'm allowed to babysit here anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention/slight description of Animal Abuse. It's undead Puffles

After hearing that the Morgan's needed help with the dinner of Friday, Zara decided to jump in and help too. She needed to be there anyway and this way she also got some extra money. "Sarah! Zara, what are you two doing here? What's with the waiter outfits?"

"Your mom called me in a panic," Sarah explained, "And she offered double my babysittingmoney. Zara volunteerd after hearing she needed some help."

"Nice sweater vest," Zara chuckled looking at Ethan while sorting some food, "It fits your dork status."

"Thank you, there goes your tip," Ethan joked, clearly still nervous around Sarah. 

"All right," Benny came in trough the back door, together with Hana, loaded with water guns full of 'anti-demon' juice, "We're locked and loaded with anti potion. And Rory's one his way."

"Good," Ethan said, "Once he takes the critters back here, we'll take position in your backyard, and blast them."

"Alright, and uh, sweater vest," Benny started leaning onto the counter, "can you tell one of the waitresses I'll have a decaf mocha latte? No foam?"

Sarah grabbed a pan, but Zara held her wrist firmly. "Ethan," Ethan's mom walked in, not even noticing the new girl. Or the fact Benny and she both had water guns with them, "Come meet our guests. Sarah, Zara, can you bring the orders now please?"

"Yes ma'am."

" Benny walked away with Ethan leaving the girls alone. "How are these people your friends?" Hana questioned. 

"We almost got them killed," Sarah explained, "And normally, I'm his babysitter."

"Hence why we almost got them killed," Zara added, "They're kind Hana."

"Oh, I believe that," Hana said quickly, "It's just. They're really different."

"Wazzup!" Zara almost dropped the bread plate she was holding, Sarah catching it quickly, "Nice outfits."

"'sup Rory," Zara said, leaning her hands on the counter, than she heard the music, "Where's the flute?" 

"I'll go and brinig the appetizerss," Sarah laughed as she shared a look with Hana.

"Why the outfit?"

"I'm helping Ethan's mom out with the dinner," Zara explained as Benny walked back into the kitchen. 

"Do you think it's good if I shut up about Puffles?" 

"Yes," Hana answered quickly which caused Zara to snicker, "What, it's her dead dog, that you brought back from the dead."

"Rory," Ethan walked into the kitchen, looking rather stressed, "What'd you do? How come I can still hear the music?"

"I had, an inspiration," Rory explained, "Why shred my lips when I could just record the tune, and play it back on a loop? No flute required."

"I mean, It's kind of smart," Hana said, grabbing the flute, "But where's the player?"

"I landed on the roof to look for you guys, and there was this pshyco squirrel," Rory explained, "And I dropped it down the chimney."

"What?!"

"Oh no."

"The chimney?!""

"Hey, relax, I know a way to get it back. When santa comes-"

"Rory, shut up! You know the rules about plans involving santa," Ethan exclaimed. 

"Zara!" Miss Morgan walked in again, once again not noticing the crowded kitchen, "Could you bring the rest of the appetizers?"

"Ofcourse!" Zara said, grabbing the appetizers and walking away. She put it down on the table, noticing Della looking rather sad, before she let out a small scream. 

"I felt something, on my leg!" Zara softly grabbed one of the plates from the cupboard, looking down at Della's leg. She did see a animal there, altough she couldn't make it what it was. 

"Gotcha!" Zara exclaimed as she caught the struggling animal, standing up again, "I mean, got your next course. Sarah and I will get it right now!" Sarah got the hint and walked back to the kitchen with Zara. 

Once she had returned, Hana handed her a water gun. "Oh wow-" Zara looked around as she saw all the new animals. The badger that had tormented Della had now freed themselves and Zara sprayed some of the anti potion on it. 

"Okay we have to keep it down, my-" Ethan also fell silent as he returned to the kitchen. 

"It's like Snowhite and her little forest friends, the evil undead," Benny said dramatically as he and the three girls started to fend off the animals and started spraying the potion on them. 

Zara hissed in pain softly as a animal bit her, Hana quickly spraying on it. "Well, let's hope the undead have no effect on the undead," She joked at Zara with a smile, Zara sarcastically smiling back. 

Slowly all the animals disappaered as Ethan was busy keeping his dad away. Ethan's dad walked back after Ethan said something about telling them a joke. "I think that was it," Sarah sighed out as they looked around. 

Ethan hit something off Benny's back, Zara couldn't see what it was. "What was that for?!"

"Just some hair on your back," Ethan joked as he sprayed something, "Now, I told my mom I'd get the parmesan." Ethan walked over to one of the cabnits as Zara threw her water gun down. "Puffles!"

Zara watched as the undead dog attacked Ethan's arm. He started to slam the dog down on the counter. The dog whimpered and Zara almost had sympathy, if the dog wasn't possessed by some devil. 

When a struggling Ethan reached Sarah, Sarah helped him hold him up. "Benny, now!"

"Goodbye Puffles," Benny said as he sprayed the dog, the dog disappaering and the collar falling into the sauce below. 

"Sarah, I'm going to need this sauce right now, okay?" Ethans mom grabbed the sauce the remains of Puffles had just fallen into. 

"Mom,mom,mom," Ethan tried as he walked after her, "I'll get it!" Some bickering between mother and son followed as they both assured that they had it. The bickering was stopped by a very distraught Della, looking for Puffles. 

"Puffles is that you?" Because Della randomly appeared, both Ethan and his mom accidentally threw the sauce over her, "Puffles?"

"Yeah, that's him," Benny got out, the four looking at the girl looking more distraught than ever, before she walked away crying, Benny following her. 

"Ethan, you better have a good explanation for this!"

Zara never heard the explanation, as Sarah and she were tasked with cleaning the kitchen. Ethan walked in sighing after he had a long talk with his parents. "Demon critters done, sweater vest gone."

"Sad, was starting to like it," Zara commented as she removed some remaining sauce from the ground. There was a knock on the back door that Ethan went to open, seeing as Zara and Sarah were still cleaning. 

"Come on in Rory," Ethan said, assuming Rory was the visitor. Zara couldn't see who the actual visitor was, but guessing by Ethan's gasp, it wasn't Rory, "Tibrius, my old friend. Should've known you'd show up last. "

"Take the shot! He's evil, get him!" 

"I can't," Ethan said, voice cracking and putting the water gun down. Tibrius attacked him. 

"I'll do it then!"Zara exclaimed as Ethan was once again struggling as a animal attacked him. Zara sprayed the turtle and it disappaered. 

Ethan's dad walked in, seeing Ethan on the ground and Zara pointing a water gun at him, "Wh-what happened here?" 

Ethan got up and stood next to the stammering girls. "Food fight?" He tried as his dad looked very disappointed and walked away.

"I don't think I'm allowed to babysit here anymore."


	15. "i don't see you doing it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the 'official' episode order, so I'm doing it with what I found. Hope you'll still enjoy it!

"No way Erica!" Zara sprinted after her two friends, the other one also trying to stop the first one. Erica had told Zara her plans about joining the cheerleading squad before walking away, Sarah walking in with Hana when Zara started going after her, yelling at her about how she shouldn't do it. Sarah had walked after them, understanding what was going on, leaving a very confused Hana behind. 

"Erica! Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing!" Sarah exclaimed once the three had arrived the hallway were you could sign up. 

"What? It's just cheerleading," Erica defended herself looking at the cheerleaders standing there already, "I thought you said you wanted us to be normal." A girl walked by, carrying books. The captian of the team, Stephanie, hit all the books at of her hands, acting very badly as if she was explaining a cheer. 

"Cheerleaders are not normal! They're more evil than us, and we're, vampires!" Sarah exclaimed trying to talk some sense into Erica. 

"Sarah, Zara, you know I've always wanted to be a cheerleader. And now that I'm really hot, I can," Erica said happily, "Besides, these girls have been telling me to 'bite them' for years." Erica smiled at her friends, flashing her fangs at them. 

"I don't think that's what they meant," Zara said looking at her friend.

"Oh come on, who's going to miss, just one?"

"I will!" Zara and Sarah turned around to now face Benny and Ethan. 

"Seriously, isn't this like, letting Magneto join the X-men?" Ethan asked. 

"I'm assuming that's geek speak for a fox in the henhouse thing," Sarah asked.

"If you two have any ideas on how we could stop her," Zara sighed, "Tell me." Benny and Ethan looked at each other and than behind Zara and Sarah. The two turned around to realize they were looking at the cheerleaders. 

"You two could join too?"

"No,no.no,no, there has to be another way."

"Absolutely not!" 

"Well, do you have anything better?" Benny asked them, eyebrow raised. 

"You owe me big time after this," Zara sighed before walking up to the sign up, Sarah following her. 

Zara hated the costume. She hated how it fitted her, she hated it. "At least the colors are nice," Zara muttered as she pulled the skirt down a bit. Sarah and she walked out of the door of the changing rooms, where Benny and Ethan were waiting. 

"Looking nice!" Benny said, winking at the girls, before starting to laugh. 

"Do not, say anything!" Sarah said stern. 

"You look, peppy!" 

"Someone has to make sure Erica doesn't decided that this time isn't a 'all you can eat buffet'," Zara exclaimed, "And I don't see you two doing it."

"Let's see what you've got girls," Stephanie said, as soon as she started to walk away, with the skirt softly swinging side to side around her hips, Ethan and Benny started to look around nervously. 

"God bless Cheerleaders."

"Disgusting," Zara sighed as Sarah and she followed everyone into the gym. Sarah and she were the first to stand next to Stephanie, the girl clearly inspecting them. As soon as everyone had arrived they started to strecht first, since that was important before you started with the cheers. 

"What are you doing here, losers!" Zara took her attention from strechting her legs, to Benny and Ethan causally walking in, while the other cheerleaders already walked up to them. Before they could even say anything the cheerleaders had already threw them out, literally, "Let's continue." 

Zara had tried it before, dancing. She had loved it a lot, but she stopped eventually due the fact that she felt to much pressure. It was still fun to do sometimes though. 

Stephanie started to explain some of the routine, which Zara thought wasn't that hard. But than again, dancing and cheering weren't the same thing. "Zara? Where did you learn to do this?" Sarah asked as she turned to look at Zara.

"I used to be a dancer," Zara explained, "Can't you remember? I still dance occasionly." 

"Less chatting, more cheering," Stephanie barked at them. 

"Do you see it now Z?" Erica winked at her. 

"Not exactly," Zara groaned before continuing with the routine. Once it was done everyone had to line up for the official try outs. Zara had heard that two new girls had joined, but hadn't seen them. First five girls had to leave, Zara, Sarah and Erica were still there. Then three others. Then ten others. Then another ten. Eventually all the others were send away. 

"Fourty girls?" Zara asked, not believing it, "Didn't even notice that there were that many girls."

"Zara?" Zara hummed, "Look at those two." Zara looked in the direction of two other girls. Well, at least that's what they said. 

"Benny and Ethan?" Zara asked with disbelief, " What are they doing here? As cheerleaders?"

"Either they're really big perverts, or they also want to help us with Erica," Sarah noted.

"They're teenage boys," Zara said, "And maybe we'll need their help."

"Let's just keep the focus on Erica, okay?"

"Uh, Betty, Veronica, would you care to join us?" Stephanie asked, turning her attention to them. 

"Oh, we care!" The two walked up to them giggling. 

"Now, form up girls," All the girls put their hands together, "I want to hear you shout!" 

"We're the devils, and we'll knock you out!" All the girls laughed, Zara included. 

"Now, hit the showers rookies, some of the new recruits are ranked," Stephanie said, eyeing at Ethan and Benny. Zara walked away, side by side with Sarah. 

"That wasn't the worse thing I guess," Zara confessed, "Expected some more bullying."

"Do you think they'll come to the locker room with us?" Sarah questioned.

"Don't know," Zara said, entering the locker room, "All I know is that I'm getting rid of this as soon as possible. She walked over to where she had her clothes stacked and started changing. 

"At home!"Zara looked around the corner to see Benny and Ethan standing there while Sarah was sending them away. 

"Boys.."


	16. "It's a lot of fun indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry if I got the timeline wrong! Hope it's still good!

Stephanie had asked Zara 'friendly' if she could put her uniform back on and come with them. Zara had 'friendly' declined. Instead she met Hana in the cafetaria as Sarah stayed with Erica. "I can't believe they got you to join the squad," Hana groaned as she looked at the rest of the girls, "They're like, the closest thing to Satan you can find in a high school."

"Must be a surprise for them when three vampires join them," Zara laughed at Hana as she took a sip of her drink. 

"How are you able to just sneak blood in your travel mug, and drink it without anyone saying anything?" Hana asked, being confused about it. 

"Just say it's some proteine shake," Zara explained, "And the school thinks your just some weird health freak."

"Sup girls!" 

"Sup ror- wait you're the new mascot?" Zara asked as she saw Rory approach Hana and she, Hana already getting ready to leave the two alone. Hana had talked with Sarah about what had happened before she arrived. Needless to say, she thought her cousin might like it to be alone with him sometimes. 

"Yes, it's the best way to secrelty hang out with all the cheerleaders!" 

"Zara is one of them," Hana giggled, upon seeing Rory's face as he said that. 

"Really?" Rory asked, "Didn't see you as the cheerleader type."

"Sometimes you have to try something new," Zara said. 

"Do you know the new girl by any change? Betty?" 

"Who's Betty, never heard of her," Hana questioned. 

"Perhaps she came her after you," Zara said trough gritted teeth, "Yes, I do, why?" 

"I think she's really into me," Zara had to supress a chuckle, Hana looking confused at her cousins reaction. 

"Have you talked to her yet? Maybe I could introduce you to her," Zara smiled at him, laughing at herself thinking about Benny's possible reaction. 

"I have already, but thanks for the offer Z, anyways, gotta go!" The boy left, leaving Zara to laugh to herself. 

"Why did you offer to help him? I thought you were into him if I'm honest."

"First of all, no. Second of all, 'Betty' is Benny," Zara explained, her grin becoming wider, "He started a mess for himself, I'm just helping a little."

"Zara," Stephanie looked disapproving at the girl in front of her, "Could you please go and change? Seeing as we have have training in half a hour."

"Gotta go Han, see ya," Zara said as she stood up and made her way to the lockerrooms. She quickly changed back into the uniform, doing her hair up in a ponytail. When she walked out she was the only one there, except for Rory. "Sup Ror!"

"Sup Zara! You look good!" Zara giggled a bit upon hearing that and straightened her skirt a bit, "I mean, the colors suit you, and your hair looks good like this too, and-"

"Thanks Ror," Zara laughed, "The devils colors, eh? Guess it has to suit a vampire." The two both laughed and Zara looked at him, thinking about what Hana had said last week. Did she truly smile that much when she was around him. 

"Move!" Stephanie roughly pushed Rory away before fake smiling at Zara, "You joining us Lewis?"

"Will do," Zara fake smiled back and she walked over to Sarah and Erica, "How long have you guys been here?"

"Long enough to see you stare at that dork," Erica teased her friend, who softly hit her arm, "Seriously Zara? You could get any boy and you choose him?"

"I didn't choose anyone!" Zara hissed at her as Stephanie ordered them to put their arms up in the formation of a star, "I can be friends with someone!"

"The star is the most important position for the pep rally tomorrow!" Stephanie exclaimed, making sure everyone had their arms right, "It has to be perfect if we're going to get enough team spirit," She took a deep breath, "Okay. I wanna hear you shout."

"We're forces of nature! That's what makes a star! We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!"

"Whoo! Spirit fingers!" All the girls, except for Sarah laughed and giggled, "Way to cheer, let's hit the mall!" Stephanie and some other girls walked away. 

"I can't believe I signed up for this!" Sarah exclaimed, "And you guys! Why would you voluntarily?" Ethan and Benny just eyed the other girls bending over to put something in their bags. "Never mind."

"So, are we going to go home?" Zara asked looking at her friends. 

"No, I think i'm going to go grab a bite," Erica winked at them, walking in the direction of the other girls. Zara and Sarah looked at each other before walking after her. 

"I need to grab something out of my locker real quick," Stephanie said, "Be right back girls." She walked off, Erica waiting a bit before saying the same. 

"This isn't going to end pretty," Zara whispered before Sarah and she took off after them. Zara knew where Stephanie's locker was, she had tried to avoid it the best she could. Just as they arrived Erica was about to bite her. 

Zara couldn't remember what happened next. A pink flash and everything went still for a moment. But it felt different, good. "So girls? What do you say, want to hit the mall with us?"

"Absolutely," Sarah squealed. Zara nodded enthusiastically, before grabbing her phone. 

"I have to text my aunt I'll be gone," She smiled, "I'm off to the mall with the rest, xoxo."

"Great, let's go," Stephanie smiled, before leaving the three alone. 

"See? I told you cheerleading would be fun!" Erica smiled at Sarah. 

"I was wrong, It's alot of fun indeed.

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda shorter because I didn't know how to end it any other way! Sorry!


	17. "Lets go then"

Sarah had been the one with the idea to have the sleepover at Veronica's house, assuming Betty was also there. "I'll text her right now!" Sarah giggled grabbing her phone. Zara whipped her ponytail back over her shoulder. 

"Zara?" Hana was surprised, to say the least, "Is this why you ditched me?"

"Ditched you?"

"We were going to your place after school for homework, once I arrived your aunt said you were at the mall with the rest of the cheer squad," Hana exclaimed, looking at the state of her cousin. Something didn't feel right. 

"I forgot, I'm so sorry Hana!" Zara apologized, "Maybe we could do it tomorrow after the pep rally? I'm busy."

"With what? Chatting about the new Dusk movie?" Hana questioned with a chuckled, looking even more surprised when Zara nodded. 

"Could you leave us? This is a cheerleader only thing," Stephanie said, looking Hana dead in the eye. 

"Fine!" Hana exclaimed, walking away looking at her cousin again. Something was up, but maybe the boys knew what was wrong. 

"Who was that?" One of the girls questioned. 

"My cousin," Zara explained, "She's new here and doesn't really know anyone yet."

"So you're doing charity work?" The girl asked, obviously not knowing what it was. If Zara hadn't been under the spell she would have questioned the girls behavior. She wouldn't even do any of this. 

"She's actually really nice," Zara smiled, "Just a little, different."

"Veronica says it's okay!" Sarah squealed. 

"Well, ladies, let's go then," Stephanie said and all the girls stood up to walk after her. Stephanie had told them all that they wouldn't need to go home to grab their bags, she was sure Veronica and Betty had some stuff. 

"Come in!" The little girl answering the door must have been Veronica's younger sister who looked at the girls with a weird look. Jane had told them to wait downstairs as she would tell Betty and Veronica they were here, and all the girls sat down in the living room. 

All the jokes slipped right by Zara, who still was in a dreamy haze like state, but she did laugh. Did she understand the jokes? No. But she felt forced to laugh. 

"Oh, there you are!" All the girls turned their heads to find Betty and Veronica standing there, "Don't be shy girls, join the fun! This spirit squad is now in session."

Zara and Sarah jumped up to run-up to the two other girls. "Hey girls! Nice hair!"Sarah exclaimed looking at Betty and Veronica, Zara nodding in agremeent. 

"Oh. My. Gosh. Cheerleader sleepovers are like, so much fun!" Zara squealed, "We'll be giving each other Manicures!" 

"And make sundaes? And do each other's hair?" Betty asked excitedly. 

"Yes!" Sarah squealed, "We need sundaes now!" Zara and Benny giggled along with her. 

"Zara, Sarah, what are you doing?" Veronica hissed at them, Zara surprised at the change of her tone, "You know Stephanie's a witch, right?"

"Just because she can be mean sometimes doesn't mean you have to call her that," Zara sighed, "She's actually really nice, as long as you're pretty too." Sarah and Zara hopped back over to the other girls, talking about something. 

"I hope you are all ready for the pep-rally tomorrow," Stephanie said, "This cheer will change all their lives."

"Let's have a pillow fight!" Sarah yelled as she got up on the table with a pillow. Zara quickly grabbed on from the chair next to her and started to lightly hit the other girls with it. She felt soft hits on herself self too, but it didn't really bother her. She laughed along with the other girls. 

If anyone hadn't known she was under a spell, they'de be happy to see her like this. Wit girls her age, playfighting with pillows. But once again, the truth was far more grimm. Zara had forgotten about having to watch out for Stephanie. And now she had gotten under her spell. 

The pillow fight went on for what seemed like a short time, but it turned it wasn't that long. "You know," One of the girls laughed, "I think it's time we talk about boys." The other girls squealed in agreement. 

Zara sat down on the chair again, playing with some of the feathers that had fallen out of the pillow. "Zara? Do you have a boyfriend?" Erica and Sarah both giggled as Zara told them to 'shut up'. "Who is it?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Zara exclaimed. 

"But she has her eye on someone," Sarah teased and all the girls laughed. 

"Omg, who is it," Betty asked. 

"You're going to laugh." All the girls shook their heads, "Does any of you know even know Rory Keaner by any change?"

"Wait? That dork?" One of the girls asked, "Betty, I heard you were seeing him?"

"Yeah, kinda," Betty laughed awkwardly, while Veronica stared at Zara, "You like him Zara?"

"I don't know," Zara giggled, "He's really nice. And you know how every teen movie pairs the geeky girl and the popular boy? This is like the opposite."

"Well, I always assumed he had a thing for you," Veronica said, and Zara perked up, "He just looks at you a lot."

Zara blushed and zoned out for the rest of the conversation. Could she be in love with Rory? He always made her feel safe, and happy. It was very different from Jesse. "I m going to grab a drink," Betty announced. 

"Me too," Zara said and she walked after Betty into the kitchen. 

"Are you serious? Do you really like Rory?" Betty asked as she grabbed two cups or Zara and her, "Not that it's wrong, he's really clingy."

"That's not bad I think," Zara admitted, "Why shouldn't he be? It's better than someone who pretends you don't exist in public."

"Checkmate."

"What?"

"Nothing," Betty said, opening the fridge, "You want soda?"

"Yeah," Zara nodded, "How do you know if you like someone? I mean, I like to be around him. He makes me feel safer than most people."

"Well, maybe thats something," Betty said, pouring the soda into the glasses, "Just talk to him about it and maybe it will end well."

"Thanks Betty," Zara smiled, "Really."

"No problem Z."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny+Zara= my new brotp sorry not sorry


	18. shut up and cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i got the latin right! I had to do it with hearing only

Zara had arrived at school early that day, all dressed up already. "I can't believe you're doing this!" Zara turned around to find Hana walking up to her, "First Sarah runs off because of this and now you two are acting all weird and stuff!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zara giggled, "It's just the team spirit."

"Yeah, sure it's the team spirit," Hana rolled her eyes, "Stephanie's a witch! Listen, Benny's grandma and my mom knew her!" 

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Zara questioned, "She's really nice. Maybe you should lose some of the extra layers you always wear. And join the squad! Imagine how much fun that would be!" Zara squealed happily. 

"Not in a million years Z," Hana sighed and she walked away, "Good luck with the pep rally though!"

"Thank you!"

"Zara! You coming?" Zara walked over in Stephanie's way, "It's good to see you this dediced to the team. It's a nice change from everything." Zara laughed and nodded and followed Stephanie like a dog. 

As soon as she arrived in the dressing room, Erica and Sarah were already waiting for her. "Is Hana coming?" Sarah asked. 

"No, she's not a big cheer fan," Zara explained and she sat down on the bench to tie her shoe. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, Hana mentioned her mom knowing Stephanie," Zara explained, "You think she might have known mine?" 

"Stephanie is our age, I don't think so," Erica said remorseful and Zara sighed and looked down. 

"Okay ladies, " Everyone gathered around Stephanie, "We will show them how hard we have worked, show them our team spirit." The girls cheered. "Let's go!" 

As soon as the girls ran out the cheering was loud. It's something Zara used to hate, why didn't she hate it now?. 

"The moment has come! This is it! Our finest hour, no stopping us now. You can't resist the power! We're forces of nature! That what makes a star! We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!" The cheering on grew louder as the girls cheered, "Karna verto imortalis! Karna verto imortalis! Give up now, cuz you're going be beat! We are out for power and you're in for defeat!"

After that they all had to keep repeating the latin. Zara hadn't bothered to ask what it meant. Zara was so in Stephanie's trance, she hadn't noticed her turning off the lights or closing all the doors. And she certianly didn't notice when all the students passed out, and their souls began flying around. 

"Our five star tradition is impossible to break!" Zara and Sarah were finally broken out of the spell thanks to Ethan and Benny. 

"What the-"

"Sarah! Zara!" The two girls looked around them, surprise on their faces. 

"What happened? Whats going on?" Sarah questioned. 

"Stephanie's a witch! She's sucking the souls out of the students bodies!" Ethan explained quickly. 

"Get back in formation!" Stephanie barked at them, "The cheer must be completed!"

"Here's a new cheer for you!" Sarah hissed, "Give me a ah!" With the help of Zara, the girls broke the boys free, all the cheerleaders being released from the spell. The three watched as the girls fell to the ground, and the lights turned back on. 

"Nice one!" Benny exclaimed, ready to high five Sarah. The students all woke up, looking around to see what happened, but noticing nothing weird. Realizing the pep rally was over, they just got up and left. 

"Just our luck."

"Sweet! It's like a all you can eat buffet," Erica remarked looking the weak cheerleaders, getting looks from the four next to her. "What? Like anyone is going to miss her? She's a total-"

"She's old!" Zara hadn't even noticed Stephanie's transformation. She had gone back to her real age, which was around grandma Weir's. She also hadn't noticed Hana and her mom, and grandma Weir, wallking in. 

"You! You ruined everything!" Stephanie yelled out, as the other cheerleaders watched in confusion. 

"Poor Stephanie, I remember how mean folks were to you," Grandma Weir noted, looking at the woman, She turned around to talk to the others. She had noticed Stephanie connjuring a knife, and turned around and did something to her. "What I forgot is how much was just how much you deserved it."

"Three cheers for Evelyn!" Zara exclaimed. 

"I am so done with cheerleading!"

"Agreed."

"Smart kids," Grandma Weir remarked, "All the jumping around is fun, but what you're left with is saggy pom poms." Benny and Ethan walked away in disgust. 

"This is not how I imagined meeting Farida Said's daughter," Zara turned around to face Hana and her mom, "My name is Aiko, Hana's mother."

"You knew my mom?"

"We used to be best friends," Aiko smiled, "Such a lovely girl, I'm so sorry for what happened to the both of you. If you want I still have some pictures of her when she was in high school."

"I would love those!" Zara exclaimed, "I never knew a lot about my mom, just my memories with her."

"You're a lot like her."

"Does the style run in the family?" Zara chuckled upon hearing his voice. 

"Sup Ror." Aiko looked surprised seeing the boy. 

"Sup, this is my mom, Aiko," Hana introduced her mom, "She's also a spellmaster."

"Hana-"

"Chill, he's a vampire too," Hana smiled while explaining, darting her eyes between Zara and Rory. 

"Are you two?" The looked at Zara and Rory looking at each other.

"Oh no!" Zara exclaimed, "I helped him get out of, well, death by turning him," Zara quickly explained, hoping no one would notice she was blushing. 

"What was the pep rally all about?" Rory asked. 

"I can explain, but it's a long story."

"I'm all ears," Rory smiled at her, Zara smiling back. 

"I'm going to change out of this awful uniform first," Zara explained, turning aroung to go change. 

"I have s fun story for the meantime," Zara stopped hearing Sarah, "See there was this cheerleader sleepover-"

"Shut up Sarah!" 

"You have to tell me now!" Hana exclaimed and the two girls walked away, Aiko going after grandma Weir and Stephanie. 

"What was that about?"

"Girl stuff," Zara smiled, "See you in a minute Ror."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked lol


	19. your average highschool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may become less since school started again, so sorry for that

"Are those cookies?" Zara looked up from her book, cookie crumbs falling out of her mouth to look at her cousin, "Since when do you need those?"

"Since there's some kind of blood drive," Zara explained, Hana sitting next to her, "There's just so much blood, and I'm so hungry." 

"Isn't this filled with blood from, whatever?" Hana asked holding up Zara's travel mug.

"It is, but to much blood at a time is bad," Zara explained, "It can cause bloating and nausea."

"Well, something in our bodies works the same then," Hana said, "Almost every boy is there to donate something." Zara could smell the blood of a bypassing, and groaned, "You okay?"

"Someone who just went walked past," Zara sighed, taking another bite of the cookie, "It takes a few minutes before a vein closes again." 

"DIsgusting," Hana remarked, Zara chuckling, "Apparently the nurses are hot."

"If that is what it takes to make someone donate their blood and save a live," Zara smirked, "You seen them?"

"When they arrived, one is very cute indeed," Zara smiled at her cousin, "What? It's not like i'm immediatly opening up my veins for her."

"Ah come on, sign of love," Zara joked. 

"Didn't you bite Rory?"

"Shut it!" 

"You two keep getting along better and better," Zara looked up at Erica smiling at her, "How are you doing on this wonderful day?"

"I can't drink to much but i'm also not getting full," Zara sighed.

"That's because," Erica took the mug, "This is rats blood. You're craving human blood."

"There's a difference?" Hana exclaimed. 

"I'm fine," Zara said, "And you? Your parents aren't aware so how did you smuggle some in for the day?"

"I'm volunteering."

"That's great!" Hana looked confused between the two vampires, "I mean, it's better than whatever other plans you might have."

"Don't worry Z. I won't hurt anyone." Erica flashed her fangs before walking away. 

"You know what? It's not my problem," Zara sighed as she took another bite, "These stupid cookies don't fix anything!"

"I'm happy to be cursed as a witch," Hana mumbled, which Zara was able to hear, "Oh yeah, vampire hearing. Forgot."

"I love it don't worry," Zara said sarcastically, before she took another bite, "These stupide cookies don't even work!" 

"I hoped you knew something that would help," Zara and Hana looked at Sarah, who was chewing on some chips, "I ate almost everything I could find." 

"You can have a bit," Zara sighed as she gave her her mug, "Maybe it helps a little."

"Han, can't you do anything?" Hana looked at the two vampires, "Is there any spell that can take the hunger away?"

"There isn't," Hana admitted, "My mom searched for them when I told her that you guys can have problems sometimes with your hunger."

"Bummer," Zara sighed, looking down at the cookies, "Farah made these. She apparently knew about this blooddrive and hoped they would help me."

"Can I have one? Or two?" Sarah asked looking at the cookies, "The look really good!"

"They are," Zara groaned handing two over, "It's just not what my body craves right now."

"You sound like you're a thousand years old sometimes," Hana joked, "Are you going to greet me with 'goodevening' the next time we see each other?"

"If it's evening I will," Zara fake smiled and Hana walked away laughing.

Zara saw Sarah approach the blooddrive again, still furiously crunching on her chips. "Hey Sar, maybe it's better if you keep your distance from this place, standing so close only makes it worse."

"I'm fine Z," Sarah obviously lied, pushing more chips into her mouth.

"I'm heading to the other side of the building,"Zara said, leaving her friend behind. She grabbed her book for English out of her bag. Alice in wonderland. Her mother always read it to her, talking about how lucky Alice must have been to have such a adventure. If only both of them had known.

"Is Sarah okay?" Zara looked up from the book to see Hana, "She looked pretty harsh."

"She's going to be fine."

"You don't seem to have it as bad?"

"I have drank human blood before, I'm not that tempted."

"Can't Sarah take one sip? The blood is to-"

"My gosh Hana why are you so worried?" Zara cut her off, "You care about her more than I thought." Hana just gave her a weak smile, "Do you like her?" Zara started to giggle, "You like Sarah?"

"Ssshh," Hana shushed her cousin, "I don't know. She's really nice."

"Now you're not allowed to say anything ever again."

"I'm not the one who said that Rory and you would be cute together," Hana joked as Zara quickly stole her book, "And you're not going to get far with that." While Zara was distracted with what Hana had said, Hana stole her book back, "You can only use these spells if you're a spellmaster, otherwise it won't work."

"I did not say that!" Zara exclaimed once it had realized what Hana had said. 

"You did say you like him, that's enough," Hana smiled, "spells can do a lot, but the spell you were under doesn't make you lie. It just made you act really girly, or just typically girly."

"Well, girls lie," Zara said, looking at her smiling cousin.

"Sure you did," Hana laughed, "What is the book you're reading?"

"Alice in wonderland," Zara smiled, holding the book up, "I have this assignment for my English class and this book has a meaning to me so I'm using it."

"What's the meaning?"

"My mom," Zara smiled, "She always read it to me, it was her favorite book. She always talked about how lucky Alice was that she went on an adventure like that."

"I mean, this isn't really wonderland," Hana said, looking around the hallway, "But I still think this is far from your average high school."

"Most kids don't know what's happening," Zara admitted, "They just have to listen to lies and believe them because they don't know any better." 

"Yay for being supernatural I guess," Hana joked and Zara laughed too, "Maybe Rory likes that book? Can you read to h-"

"Shut up Han!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how English classes work in Canada so i just choose an assignment i have to do for my English class


	20. "I'll leave you to it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update sooner! My school started again and it's kinda rough

Zara had tried her best to focus in class, but she was unable too. Too many people had gone to the blood drive and were now sitting in her class. She had the feeling she really had to try to keep her fangs hidden. She noted to herself that the next time this happened she might drop by Hana's to see if her mom could do anything after all. She knew they'd be gone by tomorrow. It was just this day.

She walked out of her class, tightly gripping her math books. Erica hadn't been present, and neither had Sarah. Hana was to busy reading trough her spellbook for something. She wasn't able to eat her cookies during class and resorted to taking secret sips of the rat blood.

Zara unlocked her phone to see a text from her aunt. "you alright so far xx?" Zara decided to text back she was alright and tried her best not to go crazy. During lunch, she sat down in the cafeteria and looked at her homework. She always managed to make most of it during class, but sometimes she had to take it home.

"Hey Z." Zara looked up to find Sarah sitting down, "Have you seen Han?"

"Han?"Zara questioned, "Cute that you two have nicknames," Sarah scoffed, "I saw her after my math class reading trough her book."

"I asked her if she could find anything to help me," Sarah admitted, "So hopefully she has something."

"Hey Sari." Zara turned around to see Hana approaching them, "Cousin."

"I really wonder who the immortal one is," Sarah jokes, "What's that?"

"Something that can hopefully work," Hana said, handing the mug to Sarah, "It appears to be some kind of fast blood substitute." Sarah happily drank it. "how do you feel?"

"A bit better," Sarah said, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"I thought you said that there wasn't anything you could do?" Zara questioned, looking at her cousin. 

"It's just temporary," Hana explained, "And it just calms it a little bit, maybe this time Sarah won't break the vending machine." Hana chuckled after saying that and Sarah smiled.

"I'll leave you too it," Zara smirked and walked away, a loud 'Hey' following her. Zara put her book pack into her backpack, bumping into someone. "Ow!"

"Sorry Zara," Zara looked away from the ground to see Rory and she smiled, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just don't like bumping into people that much," Zara smiled, "Are you alright? You seem nervous."

"If this is about Erica-"

"What's wrong with Erica?"

"Nothing," Rory quickly said, "How have you been doing with the blood drive?"

"I've been avoiding it," Zara explained, "And my aunt made my cookies to see if that helps. It doesn't really, but at least they taste really good. Hana made Sarah something to help her but I don't even know what it is." Zara noticed she had started to ramble, "Sorry, I'm probably rambling again."

"Doesn't matter," Rory seemed to snap out of some kind of gaze, "I think I should start heading to my next class, bye!"

"B-bye?" Zara stammered as Rory quickly walked away, "That was weird." Her next lesson was close to the blood drive, three cheers for them. She had met Sarah, who was once again eating something, outside of their Biology class. "You gotta stay away from this much sugar Sar."

"I can't do anything bad right? I'm a vampire," Sarah rambeled, obviously looking at the blood drive.

"Fledgling," Zara corrected her, "And just because we're immortal doesn't mean sugar isn't bad for us." Sarah sighed and put her food down, "Hopefully it'll be over tomorrow."

"I'm going to meet with Ethan after this class and then we can walk home, okay?" Sarah asked, "Unless you have different plans with a certain blonde vampire."

"No I don't," Zara exclaimed defense as they walked into the class, "He was acting really weird when I just saw him, didn't even have the time to ask."

They sat down and noticed Erica's abbsence again. Hana came running in later. Zara was happy the lesson didn't have to do with blood, so wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that. She had noticed Hana only focusing on her book again, and Sarah trying her best to not cave into her hunger. 

After the lesson was done Sarah let to met Ethan and Zara stayed with Hana around their lockers, "I'm telling you, he was acting really weird."

"Maybe he likes Erica?" Hana suggested, "Or they are up to something bad."

"Probably the last one."

"Or do you wish it was the last one?" Zara scoffed as Sarah approached them again, looking as stressed as ever.

"Do you guys smell that?" Sarah questioned, and suddenly Zara smelled it too.

"I don't but I think someone here has some really good blood," Hana remarked, closing her locker, "Perhaps you guys could look and go for a bite."

"Never," Zara and Sarah both scoffed as they walked over to the blood drive, the smell getting stronger. They slowly entered the room, Hana following close.

"Ethan?" Ethan sat alone in a chair, holding his handpalm on his arm. Zara smelled again, the blood really was his. 

"Okay, we've got big trouble," Ethan quickly said, getting out of his chair, "Those nursers, they're vampires. I just had a vision."

"Are you that smell?" Sarah questioned, "It's amazing."

"I think it's him too," Zara said looking at Ethan as Sarah grabbed the small bandaid from his arm smelling it.

"Is that, your blood?" Sarah questioned, "It smells so good, like really, really good." 

"Thanks?" Ethan questioned, taking the band aid back, "Here, grab a cookie!" he shoved a cookie into both the vampires hands, noticing their looks, "Take two." As they walked away Sarah grabbed the whole plate as Zara furiously munched on hers. 

As the four arrived outside they saw the bus drive away, Benny also standing there obviously out of breath. "Benny?"

"Ethan! You hung up on me!" Benny exclaimed as he approached them.

"Discuss this later!" Zara exclaimed, "We have a bigger problem! Vampire nurses."

"Vampire nurses?" Benny questioned, "That's what I was running for." He looked around, "Wait, where's Rory and Erica?" Zara's ears basically perked up when she heard that.

"We figured out they were planning to rob the bloodtruck."

"When are you going to let me in on what you know?" Zara exclaimed, "First Jesse, now this."

"Discuss this later," Hana mocked Zara as she turned to Benny, "Why are you looking at your phone?"

"Rory is on the move, and fast," Benny told them, showing them his phone, "He's either flying or-"

"He's on that truck," Ethan said, "And Erica is probably still with him." 

"They're in danger," Sarah said, "Vampires are super territorial."

"We gotta grab out stuff and go after them, fast." 

"No problem," Zara smiled as she grabbed Benny and Hana, prompting Sarah to grab Ethan, "I'd hold on if I was you." Let's just say Benny and Ethan do not like vampire speed


	21. this blood drive's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: a fight scene, Zara get's her arm broken and is in pain for a few moments

As soon as they had arrived at Ethan's home, and after Ethan had allowed Sarah and Zara in, the five of them raced to his room. Ethan had stopped the two vamps and showed them where the pantry was 'just to be sure'. But as soon as Zara had opened it, Sarah ran away to the freezer.

"Some frozen meat could give me some satisfaction could it?" Sarah asked, frantically searching through the freezer for something she'd like.

"If it's human, otherwise, no," Zara answered, mouth full of candy from the pantry.

"Okay, these nurses have apparently been doing this for years now," Hana started when she walked into the kitchen, "I just want to know if this is illegal? I think it's a pretty harmless way of getting blood."

"It's a scam," Zara explained, "They're lying about what the blood is used for. And they have our friends, and who knows what they'll do to them."

"Okay, we have everything we need," Benny said as he came downstairs too, "Hana." Hana looked at the nerf gun Benny handed her.

"Why do we always fight with nerf guns?" Hana questioned, keeping it away from Zara seeing her expression.

"Because it's usefull?" Benny said, a 'duh' expression on his face. Zara sighed as she pulled Sarah away from the freezer.

"Come on Sari," Zara said as the two walked outside, Zara grabbing Hana and Benny again, and Sarah grabbing Ethan, "It's time we stop this blood drive." The journey only took a few seconds, the bus had stopped so they wouldn't have to chase it, but it appeard Benny and Ethan still hated every second of it.

"I don't see why you guys hate it so much," Hana snickered, "I think the soft breeze is very relaxing." Zara and Sarah chuckled a bit before they walked trough the unit. They weren't hard to find, discussing what to do with Rory and Erica loudly.

"It's not like these two noobs would put up much of a fight anyway." 

"Maybe they won't."

"But we will." Zara stared at the two, analyzing the place. There were a few tables and poles. Perhaps this was a place she could fight. 

"You?"

"Yeah that's right, us," Ethan said, as if daring them to do anything.

"Yeah and me," Benny added and the four looked at him, "Too. I-I'm Benny, we met earlier? I'm the one who didn't pass out?" Zara saw the nurses look at each other and laugh a bit. 

"Benny," Ethan hissed, "Get to Rory and Erica with Hana. Zara, Sarah, and I will hold them off." Benny and Hana nodded before running off, Hana pointing her nerf gun at them with a smirk. "Mostly you two."

Zara and Sarah walked forward. One of the nurses hissed at Zara, and Zara hissed back. The nurse tried to punch her, but Zara dodged it, grabbing her arm instead and trying to get her on the ground. She looked to her left to see Sarah punch the other one in the face. 

"Let my friends go or you nurses are gonna need a doctor!" The nurse elbowed Zara in the face, who stumbled back a bit before attacking again. Yay to vampire healing. Zara decked the nurse in the face again, and this time she did fall. Ethan ran over, placing his foot on her shoulder and pointing the gun at her.

"Don't move," Ethan threatend, "One blast of holy water and it's all over." Zara turned her attention to Sarah and the other nurse, trusting Ethan to make sure the other didn't get away. Sarah was able to dodge an incoming attack by jumping on the table and leaping off of it again, but she did get out of breath.

"You're not a real vampire yet," The nurse taunted her, "By the way, you smell like junk food." 

"She might not be," Zara hissed, walking up to the nurse, "But I am." She hissed again and tried to punch the nurse, but she was faster. She dodged the attack and grabbed Zara's arm and twisted it behind her back, holding her in her place. Zara let out a shriek at the pain. 

"Zara!" Sarah's yell got Ethan's attention to his friend being kept in place by the nurse.

"What now 'real vampire'?" The nurse now taunted Zara, "one spray and she's gone too." Zara tried to hold back tears, it was possible the nurse had broken her arm and it couldn't heal due to it's position.

"What's that?" the nurse Ethan held to the ground questioned, "Is that your blood?"

"Yeah," Ethan scoffed, grabbing the bandage with his blood and throwing it on her, "it's all you're gonna get."

The nurse smelled it and groaned, "You don't know what you're full off do you?" 

"Benny's had some ideas about that."

"Your blood is a deficient, it's a one in a million," The nurse explained, "A single pint is worth more than everything in that truck."

Ethan looked at the truck before looking back, "How about a trade? One pint of my blood in exchange for my friends. And you leave Whitechapel forever."

"High bargain why don't we just take it?" The nurse holding Zara asked. 

"Done."

"What?"

"Annie, why must you do everything the hard way?" The nurse asked, "If you let me up, I'll get to work."

"Yeah, and I'll give you my computer passwords too," Ethan snickered, "No, if my blood's coming out, Sarah does the job. I trust her." 

"Fine. Let the other go." Annie finally let go of Zara and she felt the pain subdue. Sarah walked up to Ethan and the other nurse got up when he stepped away, "We won't touch you until you're done."

"If you don't mind I'll be minding my own business," Zara smiled as she faced away from Ethan preparing to get his blood drawn, she wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself if she saw it. After a minute or three, she heard Ethan ramble about how Sarah shouldn't be scared to do it.

"Done," Sarah said and Zara turned around, sighing as she walked up to her friends, "Now take it," Annie quickly snatched the bag, "And get out of here."

"You're a walking bloodbank kid," Annie smirked, "What's stopping us from making more withdrawals?"

"This, for one thing," Ethan said, holding up his phone, "One click and I e-mail the details of your little scam to every school in a thousand-mile radius. No ones gonna roll out the blood red carpet for you again."

Benny and Hana finally returned, Benny holding some weird device it seemed like. "Behold, the power of technology." Benny pointed it at the door and pressed a button. The doors didn't open. "Doorus openus." He tried and Zara could have walked away right there. The nurses sighed and walked up to the truck again, opening the doors to reveal Rory and Erica-

Kissing. Zara's mouth fell open upon seeing that, and so did the others. "This isn't what it looks like!" Erica exclaimed, as if trying to explain herself, "He wouldn't shut up! Kissing him actually seemed less annoying."

"Ugh! I'm surrend by vampire noobs!" One of the nurses groaned as she closed the doors, "Let's get out of here." The two nurses left, leaving the seven teens alone.

"Do you two need a ride home?" Zara teased her friend, seeing the opportunity.

"No, we're good!" Erica said overly sarcastic, "It's nice out, and we could use the flight practice." Erica walked away and Rory looked at them with a smiled. But as soon as they he dissapeard out of sight too they heard a small yelp.

"What was that for?"

"You know, something tells me Rory wasn't trying too hard to open that door."

"That he did that in front of you!" Hana exclaimed overly dramatic, "Scandelous!"

"Shut up Hana!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I used a season 2 quote


	22. just like your mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter seems random, it’s more of a filler so yeah  
> tw: talking about dead parents

Zara stared at the blank word document in front of her. She really had to start on that essay, but she just couldn't. It seemed fun at first, picking the book her mom always read to her. But for some reason, everything seemed to crash down right now. The pressure of school, the whole vampire thing. Whatever she felt seeing Erica kiss Rory. It was just a lot.

She heard a soft knock on her door and heard it crack open a bit. "Hey little hummingbird," She heard Farah say with a soft smile, "Hard day?"

"Kinda," Zara sighed, "I didn't finish my science homework, but didn't realize that until we had to show it. And you know Mr.Henningsen. He can freak out because of the smallest things. And neither Sarah nor Erica was free tonight and Hana is out of town with her parents for the weekend so."

"What are you doing?"

"Making an essay for school," Zara sighed as Farah sat next to her on her bed, "It's about the Alice in Wonderland book. Since mom always read it I thought it be easier."

Farah smiled weakily and grabbed something off of Zara's nightstand. Zara turned to face her aunt holding the stuffed animal she had one her nightstand. It was a little bat she had gotten from her mom for her 4th birthday. "Foreshadowing perhaps?" 

Zara and Farah both laughed at the comment she made, "For your information I can't do that," Zara giggled and the two fell silent.

"You still wear the necklace." Zara looked at her aunt, before softly grabbing the necklace. 

"Ofcourse," Zara whispered, "Why wouldn't I? It's a pretty necklace."

"The first year," Zara heard Farah take a sharp breath in, "The first year after her death you got rid of so many of her things." Zara remembered that fase. Looking back she was grateful she kept some things after all. Every thing that reminded her of her mom hurted her. "But, how did the whole blood drive end? Realized I never asked you."

"Ended well I guess," Zara uttered, "The nurses turned out to be vampires who stole the blood, but Erica and Rory had the same idea. Long story short, the ended up getting taken by them and we saved them."

"So that was that text," Farah snickered, "I'll be home soon, got someone to stop." Zara laughed too.

"Yeah, I need to figure out what to text you if Sarah and I are helping the boys out," Zara snickered a bit.

"You seemed sad returing home," Farah admitted, "That's why I asked actually, and Hana texted me afterwards."

"About what?"

"Rory and Erica kissed? Think that was it?" Zara ducked her head away when she felt a blush creeping onto her face, "You do the same thing as Farida always did when she talked about a boy she liked."

"I don't like him!"

"Sure you do," Farah teased her, "But by the sound of it, and the way you act, it seems like you kind of do."

"Like i have said before," Zara started, "I don't do love anymore." Farah raised her eyebrow, "It has always ended in heartbreak and betrayal. Not only my parents, you remember Ryan right?"

"Son of a-"

"Okay you remember him," Zara cut her off, "But you get my point, I just really don't trust love anymore."

"Well, I don't know him," Farah started, Zara raising an eyebrow, "But from what I heard he does sound like a good guy."

"Maybe," Zara muttered, "But I'd rather not find out if he's anything else."

"I get that," Farah looked around Zara's room again, the dress she had hung on her closet door, the mirror that was placed in the corner in which Farah could only see herself. The pictures hung against the wall. Farah stood up to take a better look at those.

Zara had loads of pictures on one of her wall, from loads of times. Well, not from last year. Farah looked at them, there were ones with Sarah and Erica, some with Farah and Sabra. Her mom. She also noticed a new one.

"Never knew you had a picture with Rory," Farah chuckled grabbing the picture. It was a picture of the two in kindergarten, taken by Farida.

"Yeah I hung it up there recently," Zara admitted, "When we became friends again."

"So you do care about him-"

"That's enough, leave," Zara said half joking and walking up to her aunt. She also took a look at the wall. She looked at the picture of Sarah, Erica, and she a lot, as a reminder of what she looked like. She also finally noticed a picture of her and Hana. Zara had hung it up there, a picture of 2-year old her and another toddler, unaware who the other even was.

"Well, if you want to talk I'm downstairs." Zara looked at her aunt exiting her room.

"Farah?" Farah looked back, " I love you."

" I love you too Zaza," Farah smiled before leaving. Zara sighed and walked back to her bed and sat down again.

Alice in Wonderland follows 12-year old Alice as-

Zara had stayed up all night trying to write that essay, and in the morning she was done. Something she wouldn't have to worry about for sometime. The rest of the weekend went pretty good, expect for the fact she didn't hear anything of her friends. Once Monday arrived she was excited and scared for what could have happened that weekend. She got up from her bed, and changed her pyjama's for better clothing. After fixing her hair and doing her makeup she walked down the stairs to be greeted by her aunt and uncle.

"Stayed up all night?" Sabra teased her when she walked into the kitchen and Zara fake laughed, "I'm joking I know you don't sleep."

"I'm a undead creature of the night why would I?" Zara questioned and Sabra laughed again, "I'm picking up Hana so I'm leaving, I'll be home around 4."

"Bye Zaza, good luck at school," Sabra yelled after her as she left the kitchen. She exited the house, looked left and right, before speeding over to Hana's.

Hana was already waiting for her at her house, "You're late. We only have 15 minutes left."

"The ride takes 10 minutes Hana relax," Zara calmed her cousin down, "Now lets go before we truly are late." Hana sighed and walked over to her car and she and Zara got in.

"I know you don't sleep," Hana started when they were driving, "But don't you have a clock or something?"

"I do!" Zara defended herself, "I was just working on a essay."

"You're immortal why would you need school?"

"Because I want a good life?" Zara questioned jokingly, "If i'm living forever it better be good." Hana chuckled a bit and the two continued their ride to school.

Once they arrived they raced inside to their lockers, "Okay first period we have science," Hana noted and Zara groaned, "Hope you finished your homework Miss Lewis."

"Hey," Zara and Hana turned around to find Erica, "Were you two with the dork squad this Friday?"

"No, I was home all weekend," Zara said, "And Hana was out of town."

"So you don't know how Rory managed to get himself a girlfriend at Ethans home?"

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks bois, hopefully a better chapter soon


	23. he has a girlfriend now

"What?!" Zara almost dropped her books, "Rory has a girlfriend?" She heard Hana snicker in the back, "I mean, someone agreed to be his girlfriend?"

"Apparently," Erica said, "You sound shocked Zee, why's that? Jealous?" Erica and Hana both giggled, thinking back to Zara's confession about Rory, "Not going to lie, Zara Keaner kind of sounds good."

"I can kill you," Zara fake smiled and she walked away, "Also, no way you're encouraging someone liking Rory."

"He's a bad kisser, just so you know," Erica winked as Zara turned around to go to her science class. She hadn't expected Rory to pass, with his new mysterious girlfriend, at all and she wasn't in the mood for it now.

"What's wrong? Never seen a hot guy finally get a girlf- Hey Zara!"

"Rory!" Zara couldn't fake her excitement, okay maybe she liked him a little, "And, I don't think I've seen you before?"

"I'm Debbie," The girl next to Rory introduced herself and she held out her hand. Zara shook it, and felt as if something got drained from her.

"Ow!"

"You okay Zara?" Zara looked from Rory, who actually seemed worried, to Debbie, who still had the same smile on her face.

"I'm fine, just exhausted," Zara muttered, grabbing her backpack, which she had dropped in the process, up from the ground, "I have science now though, and you know Miss, Henningsen." The two of them both laughed a bit.

"I don't know her," Debbie smiled.

"She's very strict," Zara explained, "And she doesn't like me so I better be quick, so you two around." Zara walked away from them, meeting Hana around the corner.

"What the hell did that barbie do to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You doubled over in pain the second she touchedy you," Hana hissed, "You're a vampire, you never feel pain."

"Excuse me? I do, remember those nurses?"

"Those were vampires too," Hana reminded her, "Who kept you from healing properly. I mean, look, your arm is still kinda limp."

"Why are you so concerned?" Zara asked, crossing her arms, "It's not like she's a threat to us."

"That's the thing," Hana pointed out, when Zara started to walk away, "Nerd squad informed me Ethan's little sister brought a doll to live. I think she might be it."

"Well," Zara started, thinking of a way to go against Hana, "That's against the laws of nature?"

"You're a vampire," Hana reminded her, "Everything is able to go against the laws of nature. You should know that." The two girls walked into science class, "I just hope the nerd squad does something before someone gets hurt. Except you and your heartbreak."

"Shut up," Zara muttered, grabbing her books, "And who cares if I like him? I've said before I don't do relationships anymore."

"Like you're going to hold onto that for forever." Zara scoffed and waited for class to start. Would she give it another change? Rory seemed sweet, not like the others. Who was she lying too, she knew it would never work out.

The class went pretty well, and Zara wish she could have photographed Miss.Henningsens face when Zara got every answer correct. Now she had two hours of Biology and after that she had a break. 

The class went pretty normal, the teacher explained what they were working on, and Zara made some of the exercises. But the whole time Hana's comment stayed on her mind, if this girl was indeed a doll, what could she do? They had never encountered other supernatural being, expect vampires and spellmasters, they never knew what someone could do. 

Zara stayed at her locker during her break, she didn't want to run into to much people. Was she really going to let her day get ruined by the fact Rory had a girlfriend? Yes. She looked in her locker, not really focusing on anything. 

"Zee!" Zara turned around to face Hana, "I really need your help, well, we."

"What's wrong?" Zara asked, concered at seeing her cousins face.

"You need to ask Rory out."

"Absolutely not," Zara exclaimed, "Why would i? He has a girlfriend now."

"That's a doll," Hana reminded her, "Please, we need to get Rory away from Debbie," Zara turned her attention back to the books in her locker, "He might get hurt otherwise."

"What?" Zara exclaimed, "What do you mean hurt?"

"Ethan found his parents as dolls in his bedroom, where he had locked Debbie," Hana explained, "And no one has seen principel Hicks since he talked to her. Please Zara? If not for me then for Rory."

"Fine," Zara blushed, "If he rejects me, you're all so dead."

"Knew you liked him."

"You're dead anyways."

"I saw Erica leave to the west side," Hana informed Zara, "So i'm guessing they're there. Good luck little biter." Zara shot her a nervous smile before walking away. Okay, she didn't need to actually ask him out right? Just get him away from her. But what else would help? 

She found Rory without Debbie already, "Ror?" Rory turned around to face the nervous girl in front of him, "Can I say something? And you'll promise you won't laugh?"

"Ofcourse Zar."

"Ilikeyou," Zara spat out, "And I don't know what to do with it and everyone's telling me your girlfriends dangerous."

"Wait, What?"

"Yeah weird huh, Hana came up to me, saying Debbies a dol-"

"You like me?" Rory smiled.

"You promise you wouldn't laugh!" Zara exclaimed, "And fine, yes, I guess. You make me happy, that what you want to hear? Hana did say I should ask you out but you're with Debbie?"

"Yeah, that makes it really awkwa-"

"Rory," Zara to find the source of the distorted voice. Debbie. "I need your help."

"Oh my-"

"That's- Wow, that's," Neither Rory or Zara knew what to say,looking at Debbie. Some of her 'skin' had let go, showing she was indeed not human, altough Zara couldn't make up what she saw underneath. 

"The one who made me, she can fix me," Debbie spoke, "You must take me to her."

"Listen, you're a really nice girl," Rory started, "But I think we should see other face- People. I meant people." Rory turned to Zara, "So Hana said you should ask me out?" 

"Uhm yeah," Zara said, looking at Debbie's face, "How about we discuss that in private." Zara bascially pulled Rory away, and the two ran around the corner, "That was, weird."

"Were you serious? About liking me?"

"I'd never lie to you," Zara blushed looking at the ground. Gosh, she had never acted like this. Okay, she truly did like Rory.

"That's good- great actually. Because I like you too Zara," Rory said still smiling. Zara looked up to him, eyes wide with amazment. Okay, so the guy she liked liked her back. 

"Well, how does Wednesday sound?" Zara grinned, "You promised me you'd show me that new game."

"Wednesday sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making characters ooc just so they can be cute with someone else>>>>


	24. “such a gentleman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me realizing i forgot to update the ao3 version for two months: oh no

"What are you getting so pretty for?" Zara looked up to the mirror, which didn't even work for her, and look at her aunt, "Oh wait, I got a phone call from Hana saying you finally got the guts to ask Rory out?"

"Yes, I did," Zara sighed, mentally laughing at her cousin, "So I'm going to his tonight, and just chill. Maybe we can grab a snack later I don't know yet."

"You're scared," Farah noted, "You're scared he'll turn out like the others." Zara swallowed thickly hearing her say that "But he won't, I promise. I truly think he's different."

"There's only one way to figure that out isn't there?" Zara asked, getting up, "Well, I'm going to his place now, I'll be back soon." She walked past her aunt out of her bedroom, Farah just smirking to herself at the girl's enthusiasm to get to the boy's house. 

Zara quickly left the house, wanting to avoid Sabra's lecture. She raced to Rory's house, stopping right around the corner so his parents, and other people, wouldn't notice the girl randomly showing up. She straightened the skirt she was wearing and she started to walk up to his house. 

She walked up to his front porch and rang the doorbell. A woman, who she assumed was Rory's mom, opened. "Hi! You must be Zara! I'm Vivian, Rory told me a lot about you," The woman rambled, "Come in!" Zara nervously stepped into the household. 

As she walked with Vivian through the hallway she did her best to avoid mirrors. "Rory hasn't been able to talk about anything else, I always knew he still thought about you." Zara tried to hide her reddening cheeks but was quickly saved by a very embarrassed Rory.

"Hey Z! I got everything set up in my room, so maybe we could grab some snacks and go?" Rory asked, completely ignoring the laughing coming from the room next to them. 

"Sure," Zara smiled and she walked away with Rory, "Your mother seems, nice."

"She truly is," Rory smiled, "But she can talk a lot, and she can throw a punch when she needs to."

"That's, promising?" Zara asked, chuckling, "I don't know if I'd ever want to see that in action." Rory opened one of the cupboards and started grabbing snacks from it while Zara nervously looked around the kitchen.

"My father is at work right now," Rory explained, "And the laughter you heard was my little sister, Evie."

"You have a sister?" Zara asked, "Never knew that." 

"She was born after kindergarten," Rory explained, trying to balance a bag of chips on top of a box of cheez-it's "And she's really shy, doesn't like to be noticed easily."

"Can't blame her," Zara chuckled, "Do you need some help with that?" Zara had to hold back laughter seeing the boy trying to balance all the snacks by himself.

"I'm fine, and you're a guest you shouldn't have to do anything," Rory said, but as soon as he took one step he dropped half the stuff he was carrying.

"I think I'm carrying some of it anyway," Zara smiled, picking the snacks up from the floor. Gosh, she hated how she turned into a smiling mess when she liked someone.

The two walked back to Rory's room and Zara sat down on his bed. Rory turned on his pc and Zara watched as he started the game. "Be honest how far are you with this game?"

"I'm at level 80 but we can start over if you want to," Rory offered, and Zara giggled again.

"I think I'll just watch at first," Zara said and Rory sat down next to her again. Zara flinched and pulled her hand away as soon as Rory tried to grab it, and Zara cringed at herself. He didn't mean it in a bad way, he was just trying to be nice and make her feel comfortable and-

"You okay?" Zara looked at Rory, who actually seemed kind of worried, "I'm sorry if I did something wro-"

"It's not your fault," Zara assured him, "I think out of the seven of us, I had the worst childhood. And a few very shitty boyfriends."

"I understand it, after kindergarten I've always had a hard time making friends," Rory explained, "The other kids always saw me as different and weird."

"I guess being a vampire doesn't help either of our reputations," Zara smiled, and Rory snickered a bit, "Sometimes I just wish I could go back and just, do something different, like avoid people like Jesse." The two both fell silent after that, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

"Don't be sorry Z," Rory assured her, slowly inching his hand closer to hers again, "Hana has threatened me before, and I don't ever want you to go through whatever they did to you again." Zara tried to hide her blushing, but it only became worse once she felt his hand on hers again. Instead of pulling her hand away, she allowed him to hold her hand.

"Guess it's quite the upgrade, a living doll to a vampire?" Zara teased Rory and she giggled, "Okay, show me how this game works." Rory looked at the controller and his hand that was holding Zara's, "Oh do you need me too-"

"No this will just work," Rory shrugged before placing their intertwined hands on the controller, before trying to start the game again. Zara started to giggle softly once Rory started to casually go through the levels, "I don't see what's wrong, this is working perfectly." 

Zara reached for the bag of chips and looked at it, giggling when she felt Rory casually playing the game. She sighed before putting the bag on her legs and trying to open it with her hand. 

"Need a hand with that?"

"Rory I swear to-" 

"How is it going in here?" The two teens looked at the door opening and saw Vivian standing there, "Am I interrupting? I hope not." 

"No you're not," Rory snickered as he looked at Zara, "We were just about to go outside for a bit, seeing as the weather isn't too bad."

"You liked to go to the woods, or did I misunderstand that? Rory has told us before that you two have gone to the woods. If I'm honest his father and I were wondering already when he would come home and tell us you two were togethe-"

"How about we go?" Rory intrupped his mom before closing his game. The two got up and Zara let go of Rory's hand in the process. Then they walked past his mom out into the hallway, "I'll probably also bring her home after this!"

"Such a gentleman," Zara smiled and she heard the soft giggles from Evie's room again, "Well, let's go then." The two walked outside and Zara grabbed Rory's hand again. 

"Last one there is a sore loser." Without having a change to respond Rory had let go of her hand again and sped away.

"Unfair!" Zara giggled, before looking around her and speeding away too.


	25. 'as in han solo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see,,,, ngl i thought no one read it on here so i quite updating here but i think there actually are people still reading this?? anyway hope you enjoy

"What's this?" Zara asked as she walked into the living room seeing the table filled with accessories. Farah looked up from the table and smiled at her niece.

"Well, its picture day at school isn't it?" Farah beamed, "Thought you might want to look nice."

"First of all," Zara started, "It's tomorrow. Second, I don't show up on camera, remember? Something with the light of my soul being blocked because I'm a vampire."

"Oh yeah, right," Farah sighed, looking a bit defeated, "It's just, when we had our school photos at 16, Farida and I went all out, everyone thought we were a bit extra but we liked it."

"Well, sounds fun," Zara said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter, "But I really have to go now."

"Have fun at school!" Farah smiled, "I rather not get any e-mails that you skipped because of your new boyfriend!

"Farah!" Zara exclaimed as her aunt laughed at her. Zara walked out of the front door grabbing her phone to text Hana if she was ready already when a sound to her right startled her.

"Vampire Ninja at your se- are you okay?" Zara had let out a yelp when Rory had landed next to her.

"Where'd you come from?" Zara exclaimed looking around, "Someone could have seen you!"

"I wanted to surprise you. Give my girlfriend a flight to school," Rory smiled and Zara smiled back.

"That's sweet," She said, "But Hana and I always go together. I was just about to text her."

"Oh," Rory pouted, "Well, I'm here already."

"I'll text here I'm going with you," Zara giggled, and Rory punched the air, "Altough I'm still not fond of flying, so I'd still prefer to run." Rory grabbed her hand before almost pulling her with him.

Zara had to stop around a block from the school, "You really need to watch out where you just appear. People will discover you're a vampire really fast this way." Zara grabbed Rory's hand before dragging him with her this time.

"If those aren't the lovebirds," Hana remarked as the two approached her and Sarah, "If you two showed up on camera I'd take a picture." Zara stuck her tongue out at her and Hana flashed her a grin.

"Leave them alone Han," Sarah giggled, playfully hitting the witch next to her.

"Han? As in Han Solo? Cool!" Rory exclaimed hearing the nickname Sarah had for Hana, which Zara just simply giggled at. Zara had heard Benny and Ethan approach and turned her head to them.

"What. Happened. Here." Benny paused between each word looking at the four standing in front of him and Ethan, "When did you get together?"

"What? Jealous that I got someone before the both of you? Again?" Zara turned back to her cousin and friend and smiled.

"Okay, Zara and Rory, kinda saw that one coming," Benny commented, and Zara blushed looking at Rory, "But Sarah and Hana-"

"We're not together!" Hana spit out, " I mean, Sarah is great, but I wouldn't, you know."

"Yeah, what Hana is saying," Sarah jumped in, "We're not together! Even though Hana is great and al-"

"I'd shut up if you don't want to dig a deeper hole," Zara grinned at her cousin. Hana just shot her a smile a back before starting to walk inside.

"Zee, we have a class too now," Sarah told her friend, who was too busy focusing on the boy's hand in hers.

"Oh right, we have math now, don't we?" Zara asked, untangling her hand from Rory's, "well, see y'all later."

"I can walk you to class! Or to your locker,or where you're going now!" Rory exclaimed and Zara was about to walk back before Sarah dragged her away.

"No choosing boyfriends over friends!" Sarah reminded her friend of what she had first said when Sarah started seeing Jesse, "Even if we finally trust this one." Zara giggled and followed her friend, "But, how'd it go yesterday? I'm assuming good, you two seem like a married couple already."

"It was great!" Zara rambled, "We went to his home to originally play some video games, but -stop laughing- when I eventually let him hold my hand he refused to let it go and it just became a mess."

"You let him hold your hand? On the first date?" Sarah fake scoffed, "Didn't know you were that scandalous." The girls both laughed as they walked over to Sarah's locker. Zara started off a bit into the distance while Sarah grabbed her books.

"You seemed shocked when Benny asked if Hana and you were together. Why's that?"

"Oh, that, It's nothing," Sarah smiled, "It's just, relationships are also scary to me."

"You blushed," Zara examined, "When Benny asked you that question and you're blushing now! Do you like my cousin?"

"In a friend way," Zara snickered as Sarah closed her locker, "But I agree with Benny, I was surprised it took you two this long to finally make a move."

"So, now the countdown goes in for Hana and you?" Zara teased her friend and Sarah just laughed again before walking away.

Sarah and Zara arrived at math to find Erica already there. "Where were you yesterday? I texted you three times asking if you wanted to grab a bite with me!"

"I was on a date," Zara smiled, and Erica looked surprised, "I was with him all night, so that's why I wasn't responding."

"Who is it?" Erica got closer to hear who her friend was seeing, "Is it one of the new guys from France? They're so mcyummy!"

"Not really," Zara giggled looking at Sarah and Hana, "I went on a date with Rory."

"Disgusting," Erica scoffed, "Why would you?"

"Because I like him! Just because you wouldn't date him doesn't mean no one would!"

"Well, as long as you don't ditch us for him, then I'm glad you're happy with him."

"Benny also asked if Hana and Sarah were together," Zara giggled, looking at the two behind them who both started to blush.

"Oh really? Now that you mention it, they would be cut-"

"Welcome class!" Erica and Zara turned around giggling to themselves.

"If he breaks your heart he's dead."


	26. "Just like old times"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing again loves<3 I'm just very busy with tests which can cause me to forget to update. this chapter is also just girls being girls and nothing else and I don't feel sorry for it

"So? Are you getting dressed up for the pictures?" All Zara heard was her cousin laughing, "I'm serious Han."

"Maybe a bit," Hana admitted, "But nothing like Erica would do." Both the girls giggled, ever since Erica had changed she had loved getting dressed up. Even though she didn't show up on cameras she claimed it could never hurt to look nice, "Speaking of the devil."

Zara turned to her right to see her friend approach them, "Thank you, Hana," Erica smiled at the witch next to Zara before turning to Zara, "Do you want to hit the mall after school?"

"Sure, why not," Zara shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like I have anything better do to with my Thursday."

"Yay," Erica squealed, "It'll be just like old times!"

"Will it though?" Zara questioned, raising her eyebrow with a smile on her face. She heard Hana giggle in the back as Erica rolled her eyes.

"Of course it will!" Erica exclaimed, "Just you, me, our parent's credit cards... It will be just like it used to be." Zara rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"And how are we going to walk next to a mirror? Since we, you know, can't appear in them," Zara asked.

"It will be fine!" Erica assured her before she turned around to walk away, "Your aunt is good with cosmetics and hair right?"

"Yeah, she always thought it was fun to do."

"Then she can help, right? She knows about the whole, vampire thing," Erica smiled, "See you after school!" Zara turned back to Hana, who was grabbing books out of her locker.

"Nothing better to do with you Thursday? Thought you were quite the busy girl," Hana joked, "I mean, how does time even work for you? Seeing as you're immortal and all."

"Unfortunately, time still works the same for me," Zara groaned, "It's just going to be a long time for me." Hana smirked before closing her locker, "What do you have now?"

"Biology," Hana sighed, "So do pray for me." 

"I have English, just as fun," Zara joked and Hana snickered, "Well, good luck dissecting a frog."

"I'm not going to do that," Hana said with disgust, "Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean that I cut up animals for fun."

"Thought it was spell master." Hana just rolled her eyes and walked away. Zara grabbed her last book from her locker before closing hers too and walking to her English class.

"Watch it!" Zara hadn't even noticed the brown-haired girl bumping into her, she didn't even know her name.

"I'm not the one who bumped into you," Zara spat before continuing the walk away.

"Just watch where you're going freak, no need to blame me." That made Zara turn around to look at who this person even was. The girl stood in the middle of the hall with her arms crossed, "Watcha staring at?"

"Nothing really," Zara smiled before turning around again before whispering something to herself, "At my next meal maybe." Without a second thought about the girl, she walked further towards her class. 

The day went as smoothly as it could possibly go. The last classes went without anything remarkable happen. Farah was okay with Zara going to the mall after school. As far as she knew no one had seen anything supernatural. 

The mall was crowded, and Zara only noticed know how much her hearing could bother sometimes. "So, where are we going first?" Zara looked through the mall. Was it just her or did they add a lot of new stores?

"Whatever you want," Zara kept looking around, "I haven't been here in a long time." 

"Well, they recently opened a new store which I wanted to check out," Erica beamed grabbing Zara's hand, "How about that one." Zara only nodded. 

Erica was very enthusiastic in the store, easily grabbing clothes left and right. Zara looked around a little more. She and Erica had promised to meet each other at the fitting rooms again. She had overheard a few conversations, ranging from what they were going to eat in the evening, to what to do with a cheating spouse.

Zara had noticed her. Of course she had, some faces you just don't forget. She had been looking at some shirts and Zara had basically run in the opposite direction, texting Erica to meet her at the fitting rooms now. Erica had met her there and the two girls both went into a room.

"What's wrong Z? You're shaking!"

"It's her, Rhea, she's here," Zara breathed out, "I hadn't seen her since the movie, I hoped that she perished with the others, but apparently not."

"Zara, It's fine, I'm here," Erica calmed her down, "She can't do anything, we're in a busy mall. She can't hurt you, she's got no one to back her. You've got like 4 of us." Zara sat down on the small chair in the room.

"I don't think we're ever going back to normal," Zara admitted, "How are we supposed to? We're immortal beings who live off of blood. We have enemies. We're supposed to be teens!"

"And we can still be teens," Erica assured her, "We've just got perks."

"Perks?"

"Yes, I think they're perks," Erica smiled, which made Zara giggle in return, "Z, I've known you almost my whole life. Whenever I got bullied, you were there for me. You made sure high school wasn't that much of a hell. And you know, I think it's cool we can be friends for ever."

"Maybe," Zara raised her shoulders, "Maybe it's just going to be a bore. Having to live forever sounds kinda boring."

"If you look at it that way," Erica smirked, "But, how about we try on these clothes now. I really like that shirt!" Zara smiled at her before exiting her fitting room and walking into her own. 

She got out of the clothes she was wearing and put on a shirt and skirt she found. She looked into the mirror, only to be met back with nothing. "You ready?" 

"Yes!" Zara got out of hers and so did Erica, "Omg you look so good!" 

"So do you!" Zara exclaimed as she looked at her friend. Maybe It could indeed by like the old times


	27. She is making enemies

Zara had wondered all night how she could avoid those pictures. Last year she had faked being sick. The year before she was genuinely sick. Surely they'd catch onto it if she just kept being sick on picture day. 

She had gone to school alone that day, promising to meet Sarah in front of it. She walked up to the school, waving at her friend. She had done her hair and makeup for the day, to at least make it seem like she was having her picture taken. 

"Hey Sar," Zara greeted her friend, "So, how are we going to avoid these pictures?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Sarah admitted, "Maybe we can ask Hana to do something? I mean, I trust her more with something like that than Benny."

"Maybe," Zara sighed, "Or maybe the camera magically breaks. Or I can do something to that girl, she's a real bit-"

"Since when is Hannah Price so mean?" Sarah wondered out loud, "First Ethan, now you. I swear she was really nice to me last year. And-" Their conversation was interrupted by a loud motor. The two vampires turned their heads to the source of the sound to find Benny, in a go-kart. "Benny?"

He held up the keys and pretended to 'lock' the kart. "Oh, hey there babe," Benny greeted them, "You girls like my new ride?"

"Did you buy a go-kart?" Zara asked the geek in front of them.

"Rented," Benny corrected her, "But I'm thinking of stealing it."

"Are you sleepwalking again?" Sarah snickered, looking at Zara who also had a huge grin on her face. 

"No, but I am walking out of this town," Benny smirked, "So if you want a taste of this, then better hurry up."

"I have a boyfriend, Benjamin," Zara grinned, not understanding Benny's new attitude. 

"One minute with me and you won't have him anymore, hot stuff," Benny smirked again before walking past the girls.

"What just happened?" Zara asked, "Why is Benny flirting with us?" 

"I have no idea, but this day just got a lot weirder."

"It's 9 in the morning what happened to you today?" The girls turned around to face Hana, "Also, why's Benny thinking he's like, cool, he pushed a senior out of his way."

"I have no idea," Sarah repeated, "But let's just hope this attitude goes away, fast." The three girls walked inside, discussing the day.

The three girls stopped at their lockers to grab their books for the day, "If I see Benny, he's my dinner."

"Hey there babe." Zara looked around her locker to find Rory standing there, an involuntary smile growing on her face, "You alright? You look like you're going to rip your locker door off."

"I'm just, a little annoyed," Zara smiled, closing her locker, "And wondering what I'm going to do with this picture day. You know, seeing as I can't show up and camera."

"That's why I thought having my mii would be a good idea!" Rory exclaimed, "But someone else had a better idea." 

"Does that person start with H and end with annah Price?" Hana asked from her locker, "Because she is making enemies." 

"She pushed me in the hallway yesterday," Zara rolled her eyes, "Almost tried to find her in the evening, but I controlled myself."

"Did she? Then she is going to these guys," Rory tried to flex his muscles, which didn't go very well.

"Hey, we need your he-" Zara almost attacked Benny when she saw him.

"If you hit on me again, then I swear that I will hit you somewhere where the sun doesn't shine," Zara hissed at him, Rory slowly grabbing her arm as if to hold her back.

"Hey, If you're going to punch me let me be the one who annoys you!"

"No punching!" Zara stepped back, still sending Benny a death glare, "Let me guess, you saw Benny today, and he was a complete jerk."

"You could say that," Sarah faked smiled turning around, "He was worse than every other day."

"Little time to explain, a magic camera, Hannah Price and Benny have evil twins, we gotta destroy the negatives before more evil twins," Ethan rambled, Zara going from mad to confused, "Hana, please help me find Hannah." Hana snickered, "You guys find Benny." 

"You guys heard the man, let's go!" Benny said as Hana and Ethan ran away together. Sarah quickly closed her locker before walking after Benny, Zara and Rory following. 

"If I may ask," Zara started, "How did Hannah even get this camera, I mean, there's no company just mass-producing magic camera's, right?"

"I had a yard sale with some of my grandma's stuff. This camera was in the basement locked in a box. She bought it from me."

"Maybe you shouldn't sell your grandma's stuff that she keeps in a box? Sealed?" Rory suggested, "I mean, sealed in a box, hidden far away, equals dangerous almost every time."

"For once, I agree with Rory," Sarah chimed in, "You shouldn't sell any of your grandma's stuff in the first place."

"Okay okay, enough of blaming me," Benny stopped the three, "Now let's find my evil me." He continued walking, "Also, what did he even say?" 

"I'm not telling you two that," Zara admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know how much these twins are based on the actual person, and I don't want to start a fight," Zara admitted, grabbing Rory's hand and walking further, "Now Benny, where could your evil twin be?" 

"I have a very simple way for that," Sarah smiled, before walking up to a girl. She asked her something and the girl spat something back in disgust before Sarah walked back to them, "He's either at the lab or he went to the bathroom, she couldn't remember."

"Okay, Sarah, you and I take the bathroom," Benny ordered, "Zara and Rory, go look at the lab." Zara nodded and Rory and she took off to the lab.

"Why would he even go there?" Rory questioned as they walked through the halls, "Sarah and you both said he wasn't like the normal Benny at all."

"He could, very likely, still have Benny's powers," Zara thought out loud, "Maybe he's going there to grab some type of ingredient." The two entered the room carefully. It did indeed look like someone had gone through the stuff, but couldn't find what they needed.

"If he was here he has fled," Rory determined, "And a long time ago, his scent isn't fresh anymore." 

"He did take something, right?" Zara looked around, "Why does our lab have lizard brains?" She looked at the jar, which had been opened and hadn't been closed, "Oh he definitely took one, it smells like Benny. But with, cigarettes." 

"Gross." Zara grabbed her phone to text Hana about it, "What was the last time you've been in a yearbook picture? Can't remember you in the last one."

"Three years back," Zara murmured, "I was sick two years back, and last year I was a vampire already." 

"Oh, I remember that," Rory smiled, "My mom saw you in your class picture and was all like 'Is that Zara from kindergarten? You two used to be such good friends!' and all."

"I would love to hear more stories from your mom about you," Zara giggled.

"Please don't." Zara laughed, only wondering what his mother had to say about him. They both just stayed like that, Zara still giggling, and Rory just looking at her, when Zara's phone went off.

"It's Hana, she says they got rid of both the negatives," Zara read the text, "There weren't any more twins, so we're safe now." 

"Nice," Rory exclaimed, "How about after school we continue the game from Wednesday? You didn't really get a chance to play." 

"Ofcourse."


	28. i think he might have a breakdown

"You seem mad." Zara looked up from her phone to see Hana standing in front of her. She had just arrived at school and was texting Farrah about something.

"Erica ignored me all evening yesterday!" Zara exclaimed, "She didn't answer her phone or reacted to my text messages! Which is weird since we both know she's addicted to her phone."

"Guess being immortal doesn't exclude you from petty teen drama," Hana joked, which caused Zara to give her a glare, "Hey, at least you have a bit of a high school experience this way."

Zara sighed before walking into school. It probably was just petty teen drama, but Zara couldn't help but think there was something more. She texted Sarah to ask if she was at school already, but she ran into them at their lockers.

"Hey, Eri, Sari," Zara greeted them.

"Hey Zari," Erica grinned back. Okay, definitely no big drama. Sorry that I didn't call you back last night, I was bus-"

"That's like saying a dude could fight a boat!" The four girls turned their heads to find the boys walking past them. Zara and Rory quickly smiled at each other before Ethan shut him and Benny up.

"Guys, just- could we do this in a girl-free zone?" Ethan looked around him at the girls staring at the geeks.

"About that," Sarah turned the attention back to their conversation, "How was your date last night?"

"Amazing," Erica replied, "Kurt is so mcyummy. We went out for dinner, then we went to see super dead 4! It was, perfect." 

"You mean regular date perfect or vampire date perfect?" Sarah asked her, raising her eyebrow. 

"You know I don't bite and tell," Erica flashed her fangs at the three next to her.

"Wait, Kurt, as in Kurt 'the hurt' Lockner?" Hana asked, to which Erica nodded happily, "Ew gross. Don't really like guys like him." Erica just shrugged her shoulders before walking away. 

"Or any guy for that matter," Sarah added smiling, "Never heard you talk about any guy here."

"Small town, not a lot of variety," Hana joked, although she did seem a bit nervous.

"So that's why she didn't answer my calls!" Zara exclaimed, "She was on a date! Good for her honestly."

"Yeah, remind me to look if Kurt acts any different," Sarah asked them, grabbing a book out of her locker.

"Different like what? More like a vampire?" Hana asked, "You think Erica bit him?"

"I get where you're coming from," Zara started, "But I don't think she'd bit him on the first date."

"Well, it's better to check isn't it?" Sarah questioned, not really waiting for an answer, "What was so important anyway that you needed to talk to Erica?"

"Just asked her if she wanted to go hunt with me," Zara sighed.

"Couldn't you have asked your boyfriend," Hana teased her, Sarah and she both giggling.

"Haha, funny," Zara faked laughed, "No, because I promised you guys I wouldn't drop you for him."

"That's sweet Zar," Sarah smiled as she closed her locker, "What was our first class again?"

"Pretty sure it's math," Hana groaned, "Do you think Mr.Lohan is suspecting me of cheating? Because he looked at me with a weird look when he handed me my test."

"That man is surprised when any student gets a good grade," Zara explained as the three started walking, "I don't think he's that confident in-" Zara couldn't finish her sentence as Hana and she had burst out into laughter, while Sarah just giggled.

They had run into the boys again, only this time someone had pulled Ethan's pants down. Rory, Benny, and even Mr.G were also laughing. "Space theme huh?" Sarah commented as Ethan tried to cover himself, "I would have guessed spiderman."

"This is not what it looks like!" Ethan smiled awkwardly at the girls, who were still laughing. 

"Well, mister spaceman," Hana said through giggles, "Then I'm wondering what this is."

"I don't think you'd believe me." 

"Han, Zari, let's continue to walk to our math class," Sarah fake ordered the girls as she walked away, "good luck finding a belt!" The three girls entered their math class, still laughing which earned them a few glares, but the class went pretty well furthermore.

The day went by pretty smoothly. They had no more instances of seeing weird things and none of the teachers were really harsh on them. Erica had left school early which led the three girls to walk home alone.

They had run into Ethan outside the school, "Congrats on keeping your pants on," Sarah joked. 

"Yeah, about that," Ethan started, "I have this, ghost gym coach after me. He lives to humiliate nerds."

"You're right, I don't believe you," Hana snickered, "Also, pretty sure that ghost isn't the only one who does it."

"Didn't you hear me? It's a ghost, an evil spirit?"

"I heard, but it's a ghost! I can't punch, kick, or bite it!" Sarah told him, "Now if you excuse me, I'm busy." 

"She's right Ethan," Zara added on to her friend, "I can't see him, I can't hurt."

"Is that Erica's new beau?" Hana asked, interrupting Zara. The three of them looked at the guy standing together with some of his friends. 

"I can't believe it! What would anyone see in that guy? Besides that I mean," Ethan said pointing at Kurt who had ripped open his shirt without any reason.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Hana asked, looking around to see who he was talking to. 

"No! I'm talking to the coach," Ethan defended himself. 

Zara hadn't noticed that Benny and Rory had joined them until Benny whistled loudly. "Kurt 'the hurt' Lockner," He observed, "Three times city wrestling champ."

"Someone's done their research," Hana joked at the wizard next to them, "I really don't get why everyone's so obsessed with him."

"Why wouldn't you be? Look at him!" Benny exclaimed. 

"Aw Benny, do you have a little crush?" Zara teased him, the cousins giggling. 

"No!" Benny exclaimed, "It's more of a 'want to be him' situation." 

"Yeah I thought so," Zara smiled, "Hey Ror, are you free tonight?"

"For you always," Rory smiled at her. 

"If they're together I have a chance with Sarah!" Ethan exclaimed to the unseen ghost again, not aware his friends were hearing him.

"You know what, I'll call you later," Zara smiled, "I think Ethan might have a breakdown and I'd rather not be here to see that."

"Me neither, see ya losers," Hana waved them goodbye before walking away with Zara.


End file.
